My life Starts At Forever
by lordeofthebest
Summary: Edward left Bella in the forest in New Moon and never came back, see the way her life ends up after he leaves, who will she become, what will she do to help cope with the pain. what happens if they meet again. Read and find out. better than it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The new life

It's been 6 months. 6 months since the day_ he_ lift me to protect myself on the forest floor, I haven't been the same since that day. I was basically a zombie for the first three months after_ they_ left, I couldn't wrap my mind around it, they didn't even say goodbye. Not my best friend Alice, my bear of a brother Emmett, Esme and Carlisle who were like my second parents. Heck, they were more like my parents than my biological ones are. All I did for the first three months after _they_ left was lock myself in my room, I didn't talk to anyone, I didn't eat, I barely even slept because I thought he would come back for me and climb through my window like he used to do, but no such thing happened. The only reason I was able to bare the pain of them leaving was because of Matt. Mathew Jace Swan.

Matt was the brother I never knew I had. Turns out, Charlie and Renee had a baby before me, but they gave him up for adoption because they were too young to raise a kid. I love Matt, I felt whole when I was around him. I felt like a part of me was missing until I met him. I was shocked at the beginning; he looked nothing like either of my parents. He is 4 years older than me so he's 22, he is tall. Very tall and has muscles so big he makes Emmett look like Alice. He has light brown hair and beautiful green eyes that make me think of summer whenever I look into them, his skin is a little more tanned than mine, he is still in university. He studies in Chicago; he bought a house there a year ago and invited me to stay with him when he saw how much I was suffering in forks, I was glad to accept. I transferred to a high school near his university so that we both don't have to travel far.

Matt's adoptive parents were rich, they died when he was 18 and he inherited all their money so he now supports me. I have changed drastically since the Cullen's left; I am no longer the pale girl with no curves. I grew a few inches taller and got curves that would make Rosalie want to cry. My hair is styled in layers and I have a fringe that leans to the left, I died my hair chestnut brown, and the most drastic change of all is that, I now love shopping. All I wear is designer and it always has to be the newest collection. All these changes were brought forward by one event, one event that made me wake up to a new life, on that I never thought I would have.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's P.O.V

I was sitting in my room reading next to the window when a couple of moving trucks parked in front of the house next to ours. It was odd to me because I remember the real estate agent telling me it was very hard to sell these two specific houses as they are in the middle of nowhere and are near the forest. That was the only reason Matt's parents bought the place, it was secluded, probably the only place a vampire can live in, in Chicago that is.

The houses were truly gorgeous. They were white on the outside, lots of windows surrounding the place, a big wooden double door, and beautiful, elegant stone steps that lead to the front door. There wasn't much of a front garden and the back garden was big due to the fact that it led straight into the forest. I wasn't really sure if the two houses were exactly the same, because I never really paid attention to it.

For the past three weeks I have been in this house, alone. Matt is on a school trip to Spain, I wish I could have gone with him, it has been really boring without him here, and the worst part was that he didn't even tell me when he was coming back! He does it all the time and I truly do hate it. There are some things that this guy needs help with and one of them was what to tell and keep from your sister, I mean I don't really want to know when he is hungry but when he is coming back after being gone for nearly a month is very important information.

I decided to go shopping to waste the time I had til it would be a suitable hour of the day to watch a movie and probably pass out from sleep.

I decided to wear ocean blue jeans that are sort of ripped from the knee to high up the thigh and a white top that has 'N.Y' on it in big, black, bold letters. I wore black high heels with it and took my hand bag that matched perfectly with the outfit. I looked in the mirror to assess how good I look. _Alice would be proud _I thought to myself. My heart twisted as I thought of the people I once considered my family.

No matter how good I got at burying the pain, I could never get over it. Every time I thought of _him_ or any of_ his_ family members I would get an ache in my chest. It like there is a massive hole in my heart that gets bigger the more I think about them.

I knew the only way to get them off of my mind was shopping, and a lot of it. I went down the stairs and grabbed my keys which were on the hook next to the door. I locked the front door and headed towards my baby. I now loved speed, matt used to race cars with his dad when he was 15 and taught me how to drive, very fast. I now own an Audi R8, it's white and has a bit of black behind the two front doors, and I love it. I hopped in and made my way to the mall

4 hours and 30 shopping bags later, and I'm back home. I had to go back and forth five times to get all the stuff I bought back in the house, it's going to take double that time to take it up to my room and put it all away *cue eye roll*. After all the bags are upstairs and put away in my closet, I hear the sound of cars being driven near my window. I run up to it to see if Matt had finally come home, but sadly it was just the people moving in next door. They seem like cool people if their cars were anything to go by. There were a few, a red BMW convertible, a jeep, a yellow Porsche, a black Mercedes, a white Mercedes, a silver Volvo and a black Volvo. _Those cars seem like something the Cullen's would drive _I thought to myself and winced as the pain in my heart doubled this time. _Ill introduce myself to them tomorrow_ I thought to myself as I headed to the bathroom to get ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Okay so I tried to make this chapter as detailed as possible; hope you enjoy.**

**R&amp;R**

**I do not own twilight.**

* * *

Bella P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock basically ringing bloody murder. I hated waking up on mornings like these, when I was alone in the house and to a damn annoying alarm clock! Just from the morning itself, I knew today was gonna end up being one hell of a crappy day. I was looking forward to meeting my new neighbours; maybe they could have some kids my age so that I have someone to entertain me whenever Matt goes on one of his trips.

I really do miss Matt; I can't wait for him to get home. I sighed as I rolled out of bed and strolled in a tired haze towards the bathroom. I really wasn't looking forward to school today, what a crappy day it was going to be.

I got out of the bathroom refreshed and cleaned up, and decided to wear my black skinny jeans with a grey channel top and my white leather jacket, I wore black and white Gucci flats and grabbed my black tinted ray-bans with my school bag and headed towards my car grabbing an apple on the way, this was the way I started all my mornings when Matt wasn't home, I never get a proper breakfast because he usually cooks the breakfast instead of me.

I got into the car and sped off to school, as usual when I got into the parking lot everyone waiting by their cars or talking to their friends stopped what they were doing and stared after my car. I parked in my usual parking space, furthest away from the rest of the students. As I got out of the car the parking lot got quiet, I looked up to see the boys practically drooling at the sight of me and the girls throwing daggers at me with their eyes, as usual. This place reminds me a lot of Forks, the students behave the same here and there, only difference is that here, they were lusting over me whereas in forks, they were lusting over the Cullen's. I winced as a sharp pain shot through my heart at the thought of them. I casually leaned across the hood of my car and stuck my headphones in my ears as I waited for class to start, I had English first, and we were reading Romeo and Juliet, which was one of my favourites.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and look up to see Stewart. He was my best friend here in Chicago. He was the captain of the football team, he wasn't very tall but he had a reasonable amount of muscles, he had slightly tanned skin and dirty blonde hair. He also had very blue eyes, they sort of crept the hell out of me because they were so blue.

'Hey!' I smiled as I gave him a friendly hug.

'Hey yourself' he replied 'did you hear about the new students that moved here from Alaska, they start tomorrow but their parents came in to sign them up' he continued his eyes shining with curiosity.

'I just got here so no, I haven't heard anything about these new students' I replied casually, I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, it was like I was anxious to find out who they were, even though I haven't met them before.

The bell rang just as Stew was about to say something. I laughed at the pout he made as we made our ways into the school block.

I was sitting in the back of the class, bored as I listened to my English teacher talk about Romeo and Juliet being incredibly stupid for falling in love in the first place.

Mr Turner was very keen on proving to us that love is a waste of time and it never ends the way you dream it would, lucky for him I was convinced the moment the love of my life ripped my heart out of my chest and fed it to the animals he eats. I sighed as a large amount of pain soared through my heart; it was really getting annoying, and fast.

It was getting near to the end of the day, I had:

1st period: English

2nd period: Maths

3rd period: Biology

Lunch

5th period: History

6th period: Spanish.

I was looking forward to going home and relaxing before I introduced myself to my new neighbours, I was going to change out of my school clothes and dress with something more… me, If you catch my drift *wink wink* just in case they had a very good looking son.

I made my way to the school parking lot and hopped into my car, I sped off before any of the annoying boys tried to ask me out… again. I got home in half the time it would have taken me if I went by the speed limit. I quickly ran up to my room and got changed.

I decided to wear jean shorts that was cut very high on my thigh and a very tight fitted black t-shirt that had the words 'Come again?' on the front of it, I remember I bought this shirt the first time I went shopping with Matt, he taught me most of the stuff I know now about shopping in the right places at the right time. Along with my outfit I put black converses that I had for ages but very rarely wore. I took a good look at myself in the mirror and decided I looked exactly the way I wanted to look; I smiled evilly as I made my way downstairs.

Edwards P.O.V

Pure agony that is what it has been like living without my Bella. I regret leaving her every day; I have even thought of running back to Forks and begging her to take me back. I would get on my knees and literally beg her, tell her how much of an idiot I was to leave her. But I never do, the reason I left in the first place was to give her a normal life, one where my kind won't screw it all up. I wanted her to have a family, and fall in love again, with someone human so that they can grow old together. I never thought it would be this hard, I thought about going to the Volturi a few times and ask them to kill me. But Alice always saw it before hand and stopped me.

It hasn't only impacted me. Leaving Bella has basically destroyed our family. Alice doesn't shop, at all, because it reminds her too much of her sister and best friend she also hasn't spoken to me since we left, she blames me for separating them and tearing this family apart. Jasper feels guilty because he thinks it's his fault and the emotions in the house sometimes get too much for him to handle so he and Alice spend a lot of time alone. Carlisle and Esme are both very sad, they feel like they lost a daughter, although they try to keep it out of their thoughts, sometimes it slips and I see how badly they suffer. Emmett is no longer the carefree guy who loved to tell jokes and play pranks, he is always sad that he doesn't have his favourite sister to play with and entertain him. Even Rosalie is sad at the fact that she was a total bitch to Bella, she also doesn't like seeing the family this sad and depressed, especially Emmett.

We have been living in Alaska, near the Denali's from the time we left Forks til a few days ago when we started packing, preparing to move again. Carlisle got a job offer running the cardiothoracic wing of a hospital In Chicago, so that's where we are moving next, I already have a house there due to the fact that I lived there as a human, so that is where we are going to be staying, the only problem being that there are humans around us, that is never a good thing.

We have been on a plane for a while, it felt like forever to me. Everything feels longer without my Bella with my. Once we landed we each grabbed our luggage and headed towards our cars that we had shipped a week earlier so that they were here the same time as us.

Rosalie had her red BMW convertible, Emmett had his jeep, Carlisle had his black Mercedes, Esme had her white Mercedes, Alice had her yellow Porsche, Jasper had his black Volvo, and I had my silver Volvo. We all knew the way to my house so everyone drove their own vehicles at different speeds.

Once we got to the houses we saw three cars parked in front of our neighbour's house, one white range rover, a black Porsche and a white Audi R8, it had a bit of black on it, I liked the car.

The movers had already unloaded everything into the house; all we had to do was unpack it, which was no problem for a house full of vampires.

As soon as I stepped out of the car a scent hit me like a brick wall, it reminded me of Bella so much yet there are some things that are different about the scent, I looked around at my family and none of them seemed to notice, so I just brushed it off as one of my many hallucinations of her but this one was by far the strongest one I have ever had, it felt so real, yet I knew it wasn't.

After spending all night unpacking boxes and rearranging furniture, we were all settled in the living room sitting around the T.V.

It was around 6:30 in the morning when we heard the alarm clock of our new neighbour. We heard them groan and let a few swear words that had me chuckling, this had my whole family shocked as I haven't so much as smiled from the second I left Bella, but something about the voice just made me feel like I had all the weight lifted off of my shoulders, it was a feeling I got with one other person, a person who I was sure lived in Forks Washington.

I looked up at my family who were still in shock, I just smirked at them and shrugged my shoulders, trying my hardest not to laugh at their thoughts.

'Aw man, this guy must be crazy to chuckle at a stupid human's morning antics' thought Emmett.

'Edward, I am trying my hardest not to laugh man, you are radiating too much laughter stop! God please stop' thought Jasper

'Stupid ediot, what the hell is funny about a few swear words and a groan?' Alice was trying to figure out if I had found a way to get vampires high

'Wow, I haven't seen him smile in about 7 months, and some stupid human got him to chuckle? How messed up is that?' Rosalie thought

I didn't get a chance to read Carlisle and Esme's minds as they had to go and sign us up for school tomorrow. I hated the fact that I had to go to school again, surrounded by humans; it would make me think of Bella too much. I winced as my heart twisted in pain at the thought of my one and only love.

'I am going to go hunt' I told my siblings, they all looked up shocked for the second time today.

'okay man, are you trying to get vampires to have a heart attack, because if so then you are getting really close to it' jasper said shock still written all over his face but he was helping the others get over their shock.

I understand the shock they are going through, before today I had to be forced to go on a hunt, but something told me that I am going to need to hunt, I didn't know why, but I was looking forward to going on a hunt, just to waste a little time until the next day when I had to go to high school… again.

It was 2.45 by the time I got back from the hunt, my eyes gold and my mind cleared, I haven't felt this refreshed in a very long time. I wanted the feeling to last as long as possible before I had to go back to thinking of Bella. I walked into the house to see my whole family in the T.V room.

'What's going on?' I asked curiosity getting the best of me.

'Our new neighbour is coming to introduce themselves, and before you ask, I don't know what they look like, it's like they are completely blocking me out' Alice said, a little worried but also excited.

I sat down on the arm chair alone suddenly wishing that Bella was here with me. We heard the human walking towards us, their footsteps heavy.

'Edward, you get the door, see if you can read their minds' Carlisle said as he wrapped his arm around Esme's waist.

I nodded my head and made my way towards the door, the scent hit me all at once, it was the same one I smelled the night before, it was almost exactly like Bella's yet there was something different about it, I opened the door, completely shocked when I saw who was on the other side of it.

'Bella' I whispered loud enough for every one of my family members to hear and loud enough for Bella, the human, to hear.

She looked up completely composed 'Edward' she said when she looked into my eyes.

* * *

**Sort of tried to leave it as a cliff hanger…**

**So what did you think? R&amp;R**

**Stay tuned to find out what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Matt's back

Previously;

'_Edward, you get the door, see if you can read their minds' Carlisle said as he wrapped his arm around Esme's waist. _

_I nodded my head and made my way towards the door, the scent hit me all at once, it was the same one I smelled the night before, it was almost exactly like Bella's yet there was something different about it, I opened the door, completely shocked when I saw who was on the other side of it._

'_Bella' I whispered loud enough for every one of my family members to hear and loud enough for Bella, the human, to hear._

_She looked up completely composed 'Edward' she said when she looked into my eyes._

Bella POV

I walked down the stairs and out the door and made my way to my neighbour's house, I wasn't very nervous but it was like there was some sort of pull that made me want to run towards the house, it was the strange feeling in the pit of my stomach again. I knocked on the door; I looked down to access if I still looked presentable, after a few minutes the door opened.

'Bella' I heard the voice of my angel whisper.

I looked up thinking it was just my imagination 'Edward' I whispered back completely shocked to find the love of my life standing right in front of me.

'BELAAAAAA!' I heard someone yell, I look over Edwards shoulder to find Alice charging towards me. 'Ohmygodimissedyousomuchpleaseforgivemeididntwanttoleavebutedwardmademe' she said whilst hugging me so tight, I thought she was gonna break a bone.

'Alice!' I yelled 'Still human here, can't breathe' I said as loud as possible, she lessened her grip 'good now repeat what you said' I said 'at human speed' I interrupted her before she could even start again.

'Oh my god I missed you so much. Please forgive me, I didn't want to leave but Edward made me' she said at a normal pace.

I was about to reply but stopped when I saw a black Mercedes driving up the street towards my house, I slowly walked away from the Cullen's, down the path of their front garden, I could feel them all following me.

The Mercedes stopped in front of my house, I could feel my heartbeat quicken in anticipation, which meant the Cullen's heard it quicken. The first thing I saw coming out of the car were a pair of legs that had black skinny jeans on and black and red Jays, IT WAS MATT! He was finally home. I couldn't help it anymore I squealed like the girl I am and ran towards him, he smiled at me and opened his arms I jumped into them without any hesitation.

'I missed you so much!' I exclaimed unable to contain the excitement and sheer happiness that was probably radiating off of me in waves.

Matt chuckled 'I missed you too beautiful' he replied as he planted a kiss on my cheek.

I went in for another hug and he picked me up and twirled me around which made me laugh.

'Next time you decide to travel half way across the world, you should at least tell me when you are coming back and how long you plan on staying away!' I glared at him

He paled knowing I was mean when I was mad 'Hey! You know I never know how long I am going to be gone' he said trying to make an excuse for himself.

I smiled, so happy that he is back 'my god I missed you' I said again as I hugged him closer to me. He smiled back and chuckled again, his gaze went over my shoulder and froze. I turn back and see one pissed off Cullen family.

'Oh! Forgot to mention, we have new neighbours!' I tried to put as much enthusiasm as I can in my voice but Matt knew me too well. He gave me the _'tell me now or I will pull it out of you'_ look. I returned the look with my own _'tell you later'_ one. He nodded, indicating that he got the message and walked over to introduce himself.

'Hello, I am Mathew but you can call me Matt' he said as he stretched his free hand out to shake Carlisle's, his other hand wrapped around my waist in his protective brother way. I rolled my eyes when his arm tightened around my waist.

'Carlisle, it's a pleasure to meet you' Cullen replied politely 'this is my wife Esme, my daughters Rosalie and Alice, and my sons Emmett, Jasper, and Edward' Carlisle pointed to each one of them as he said their names.

Matt froze when he said the last person, I winced when I realised he recognised them.

'What was your last name again?' he asked, his voice getting rougher and rougher.

'Cullen, why do you ask?' Edward spat out, I can tell this isn't going to end well.

Matt looked at me with pure fury burning in his eyes 'its them isn't it' he said, I could hear the anger, so heavily in his voice, the vain in his neck was beginning to bulge out, which meant he was about to snap. I nodded my head but then turned to whisper in his ear, even though I knew they could hear me, but the truth is, I knew this was annoying the hell out of Edward because he doesn't know Matt was my brother, that is what made this all more fun, I want him to suffer just as much as I did.

'Matt, you need to calm down, trust me. If you snap you will hurt yourself more than you will hurt them' I whispered into his ear, he took one deep breath and calmed down, the main indicator of his anger seeping away was the fact that the vain was no longer bulging out.

Matt stepped in front of me and spoke slowly 'I don't want you anywhere near her, do you understand me?' he said menacingly, he looked straight at Edward as he said this.

'You don't control her, she can see me if she wants to' Edward replied fists clenched, he looked so good, it was terrible that I can't get over the fact that he looked like he could be a damn super model.

I put my hand on Matt's shoulder 'Matt' I got no reply 'Matt' he still didn't budge 'MATHEW JACE' I yelled, I didn't want to say the last name just yet, I still had some fun to play with Edwards mind. Matt turned to me when he heard his full name; he knows I only use it when I am super mad.

'Fine, you deal with them, I will be back, I need to put my stuff inside' he replied as he made his way to the house.

'You better not eat my brownies again!' I yelled after him trying to cheer him up, he turned around and smirked at me, it still made my heart quicken every time he did that, not the way Edward's does, but because he is beautiful and related to me.

'I promise, not after last time anyways' he said and shivered at the fact that I kept putting stuff in his food and messing with his cooking stuff like switching the salt with the sugar and the flower with washing powder 'I won't be able to last as long as I did last time' he shook his head and continued walking to the house.

'And you better not make a mess!' I yelled after him 'It took me ages to clean up what you did last time!' I laughed as he turned around and stuck his tongue out at me.

'Love you!' he yelled

'Love you more' I yelled back. He made his way into the house, I chuckled thinking of what happened the last time he went into the kitchen trying to make cake, the man can cook but he can't bake to save his life. Someone cleared their throats which effectively got me out of my trip down memory lane.

I looked up to see all the Cullen's staring at me.

'What?' I asked looking down at myself to see if I have anything on me, my shirt lifted up over my waist when Matt removed his arm revealing the tattoo I got there. It was the word "forever" written in cursive; I pulled my shirt down and looked up again.

There was an awkward silence, that didn't last long because of my bear of a brother.

'BELLSY! I missed you, it was so boring without you there doing your weird human things' Emmett exclaimed as he gave me one of his legendary bear hugs.

I couldn't help but laugh 'Emmett, I missed you too' I said laughing so much, I could barely breathe.

'Bells, you sure do look good' he said moving his eyes down my body. I laughed more at the hit across the back of the head he got from Rose.

'Ow! Rosie that hurt, you know it's true' he said rubbing his head.

'I don't think you can get hurt Em' I said shaking my head and chuckling.

The Cullen's all smiled at us, I hugged each and every one of them, except for Edward, and I just pretended he wasn't there, just like he pretended he loved me.

'I wish I could stay and talk but it's getting late and I have to make sure Matt doesn't burn the house down, plus Gucci and Louis Vuitton get their new collection tomorrow, so I have got to go and get me some of that' I explained my voice getting exited towards the end.

'I'm sorry, could you please repeat that, I think I went into some sort of other dimension where Bella was excited about going shopping' Alice said blinking rapidly to over exaggerate her point further.

I laughed 'Nope, after going shopping with Matt once, I realised it was super fun' I smirked and looked at Emmett and winked the continued 'so I love it now' I shrugged my shoulders.

Emmett burst out laughing 'I like this version of you Bella, but it would be better if you still blushed after everything you said' he laughed harder

'Sorry to disappoint you Em, but I haven't blushed since I met Matt, and gained the confident, cocky Bella' I winked at him and turned to Alice and Rose

'Would you two like to come with me?' I asked them.

'Of course, we would love to' they replied at the same time. We all burst out laughing, but stopped as soon as I head Matt yell

'Isabella Marie Swan, what did you do to the room?' I smiled menacingly at the Cullen's, and then slowly turned to face Matt.

'That's what you get for not telling me when you were coming back!' I yelled back.

'Ugh! How long do I have to hold out this time?' He exclaimed talking about how long it would take for his furniture to come back.

'A month' I sang to him, he shook his head and went back into his room

'Ouch! Bella a month is a long time' Emmett said with an evil smile

'Good' I replied 'it should teach him a lesson or two' I continued

'I hate it when Rosie makes me hold out for that long, but it is really fun when the month is over' Emmett said with his 100 watt smile.

I froze as I realised how Matt and I just had a conversation with the worst double meaning ever.

Welcome home Matt, your neighbours think you are having sex with your sister.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I figured you guys would wanna know what was going through Edwards mind throughout the whole Matt revelation, so here it is Ill update with Bella later on in the week.**

**I do not own Twilight **

* * *

**Before the car drove up.**

**Edward P.O.V**

I was stood there in front of my angel, my Bella, someone I thought I would never see again. She was so different, but so beautiful, everything about her was better than the last time I saw her.

She had changed her hair to chestnut brown, it suited her better and brought out her eyes more, she was wearing clothes that leave very little to the imagination, I found my eyes roaming her body, she was curvier, more than even Rosalie, I could form a coherent sentence.

Just as I was about to speak, I was interrupted by my pixie of a sister, God! Does she have bad timing or what?

Alice was talking a mile a minute, it was difficult for me to understand, and even with vampire hearing so I can only imagine what Bella must be hearing.

'Alice' my angel yelled 'still human here, can't breathe' she continued, she let out a breath when Alice lessened her grip on my Bella 'good! Now repeat what u said' she told the pixie 'at human speed' she interrupted Alice before she could event start.

As Alice was talking to Bella, I heard a car coming in our direction; it would arrive here within a few minutes.

As the car drove up the drive way, Bella froze. She turned away from us and started walking through our front garden; we all followed her curiosity getting the best of us.

The car stopped in front of her house, and a tall man with muscles bigger than Emmets came out, according to Jaspers thoughts she was radiating a lot of love, happiness and excitement with a hint of anticipation.

Whoever this person was, he sure did mean a lot to her. The next thing I knew, she was squealing and running towards the large man, I felt very jealous, this man had his arms around my Bella, how dare he?

_It's your fault you idiot! You left her!_ I thought to myself

_That doesn't change the fact that I love her! She is my mate god damn it!_

_But you left her so she could have a normal life, and this guy can give her everything you can't, and more!_

I was brought out of my internal battle with myself at the sound of my angel laughing.

'I missed you so much' said Bella wrapping him in a tight hug

'I missed you too beautiful' said the man as he planted a kiss on her cheek, I felt a huge was of jealousy surge through me and I narrowed my eyes into a scowl.

'_Edward, stop glaring at the man! This is your fault in the first place, you're so stupid, I knew we never should have left her, that would have been you calling her beautiful and hugging her if we would have stayed!_' Alice yelled at me in her thoughts

'_Dude, you are feeling way too jealous, it is seriously taking all my will power not to grab Alice and go stake my claim on her, control yourself damn it!_' jasper thought to me, frantic

'_I wonder if he could beat me in a fight, he is very large, but I am still stronger!_' thought Emmett

'_Wow! Bella sure does have good taste in men and clothes, he isn't as hot as my Emmett but he sure is gorgeous! I wonder where they met and if the sex was as hot as mine and Emmett's_' Rosalie though, I growled at her, I didn't need to think about anyone else touching my Bella but me.

'_Edward, I'm so sorry but this is what we left her for in the first place_' thought Esme

'_Hmm… they have very similar bone structure although their features are very different, I wonder how they were able to meet, and how Bella ended up here in Chicago_' thought Carlisle, it was weird that he was thinking that in the first place.

I watched as the man lifted my Bella off the ground and twirled her around which elected a laugh from her, it sounded so normal yet so different, it was still music to my ears, I loved Bella I always will and I will do anything to prove to her that I am the right man for her and not this giant guy.

'Next time you decide to travel half way across the world, you should at least tell me when you are coming back and how long you plan on staying away!' my Bella scolded the man.

It was hard not to laugh when he paled, it was funny to see such a big man afraid of such a petite woman such as Bella, and it was like Emmett being afraid of Alice. 'Hey! You know I never know how long I am going to be gone' he said trying to get her to stop scowling at him no doubt.

She smiled and him and hugged him closer, she seemed to have forgotten we were even there which pissed us all off, add that to the jealousy I was feeling and you get one angry vampire, also known as me 'God I missed you so much' she said and he chuckled, he gazed over her shoulder and locked on us, it seems that he froze which caused Bella to follow his gaze onto us.

'Oh! Forgot to mention, we have new neighbours!' she said with Fake enthusiasm in her voice, I could tell because I have heard her enthusiasm before. She and the man seem to have a conversation with their eyes which made me even more jealous, this man had everything I ever wanted, and it was not fair.

'Hello, I am Mathew but you can call me Matt' the man said with a stretch of his hand to shake Carlisle's whilst his other hand wrapped around Bella's waist, she rolled her eyes when his arm tightened around her waist, it was taking all my will power not to tear him away from my Bella and tear him apart.

'Carlisle, it's a pleasure to meet you' Carlisle was being polite as usual; he introduced all of us and pointed to each person as he said their name.

Matt seemed to freeze when Carlisle said my name and saw Bella wince and look at his face carefully.

'What was your last name again?' he asked, his voice getting scary even for us vampires.

'Cullen, why do you ask?' I spat out, I don't know why but there is this excessive hatred building up inside of me and it is all directed towards Matt, who still had his arm wrapped around my mate's waist.

He looked at my Bella with pure fury in his eyes, jasper's thoughts were beginning to get violent because of the pure anger radiating off of him. I wanted to punch him in the face for looking at my angel in such a way 'it's them isn't it?' he asked her, his voice very thick with anger, I was on the verge of attacking him when my Bella nodded then leant in to whisper in his ear, even though she knew we could hear, but I don't think he knew. It was painful to see the love of my life doing this; pure jealousy was flowing through me like a river.

'Matt, you need to calm down, trust me. If you snap you will hurt yourself more than you will hurt them' my angel whispered to him, he took a deep breath in and relaxed, I see she has that effect on more than just me.

He stood in front of my Bella facing us, in a protective stance 'I don't want you anywhere near her, do you understand me?' his voice and tone were menacing and scary.

'You don't control her, she can see me if she wants to' I was so angry, my fists were clenched and I was trying to tame my anger so I don't hurt this incipit human.

My Bella put a hand on his shoulder 'Matt' she said but he ignored her 'Matt' she repeated again but he still ignored her, which just made me even angrier, he has the perfect woman and he is treating her like this? 'MATHEW JACE!' my Bella yelled my anger turned into pure shock as did the rest of my family's, it was the first time I heard her yell. Matt turned to her once he heard his full name.

'Fine, you deal with them, I will be back, I need to put my stuff inside' he said as he walked towards their house, they live together?

'You better not eat my brownies again!' she yelled after him, I'm sure trying to ease his anger.

_What about mine?_ I thought to myself.

He turned around and smirked at her, I heard her heart beat quicken when he did that, like it used to when I smiled at her, I see there are others that could have that effect on her.

'I promise, not after last time anyways' he shivered at the thought of whatever she made him do last time 'I won't be able to last as long as I did last time' he shook his head as he made his way towards their house.

'_Hahahahaha she didn't have sex with him because he ate her brownie!_' Emmett thought

'_Ouch! I wouldn't want to be in that position, I could barely last three days without sex' _thought Rosalie, she was beginning to think of Emmett in different ways so I tuned her out before I get scarred for life

Alice was counting in her head in several different languages, she is keeping something from me, and I will have to ask her about it later.

I was brought out of my thoughts by my angel yelling 'And you better not make a mess!' she said with a shake of her head 'It took me ages to clean up what you did last time!' he turned around and stuck his tongue out at her which caused her to laugh, this was torture.

'Love you!' he yelled

'Love you more' she yelled back, it felt so painful, I couldn't even stand, and she loved him. She had moved on, I no longer have a reason to live; she was happy with someone else.

One of us cleared our throats as she was chuckling which caught her attention, she looked at us as we all stared at her, well not so much her, her shirt rode up above her him which exposed her flawless skin, and there was a tattoo that read 'forever' in elegant cursive writing.

'What?' she asked us as she followed our gazes to her hip, she quickly fixed her shirt, she looked at us and then silence was falling around us, everything went quiet as I stared at the love of my life, her perfection affecting me greatly.

The moment was interrupted by none other than Emmett

'BELLSY! I missed you, it was so boring without you there doing your weird human things' he yelled at the top of his lungs and gave her one of his bear hugs.

She laughed at his antics and said 'Emmett, I missed you too' as she continued to laugh almost hysterically.

He let his eyes roam her body 'Bells, you sure do look good' he said after his assessment was done, I wanted to slap him and rip his arm off, but he was already slapped across the back of the head by Rosalie.

'Ow! Rosie that hurt, you know it is true' he said pouting and rubbing his head.

'I don't think you can get hurt Em' my angel told him as she shook her head and chuckled at him.

We all smiled at her, this is the Bella we all knew and loved. She hugged each and every one of my family members except for me, she pretended I wasn't even there which increased the amount of pain I was in, she even hugged jasper who almost killed her, but she would go anywhere near me. That was very painful.

'I wish I could stay and talk but it's getting late and I have to make sure Matt doesn't burn the house down, plus Gucci and Louis Vuitton get their new collection tomorrow, so I have got to go and get me some of that' she said excitedly towards the end, this was shocking and unexpected, did she just say she was looking forward to shopping, and buying designer?

'I'm sorry, could you please repeat that, I think I went into some sort of other dimension where Bella was excited about going shopping' Alice said blinking rapidly to over exaggerate the fact that Bella shocked the hell out of her.

My angel laughed and shook her head 'Nope, after going shopping with Matt once, I realised it was super fun' she smirked and looked at Emmett and winked then continued 'so I love it now' she shrugged her shoulders, and I froze as I realised what that wink meant.

Emmett burst out laughing 'I like this version of you Bella, but it would be better if you still blushed after everything you said' he laughed harder

'Sorry to disappoint you Em, but I haven't blushed since I met Matt, and gained the confident, cocky Bella' she winked at him and turned to Alice and Rose

'Would you two like to come with me?' she asked them.

'Of course, we would love to' they replied at the same time. We all burst out laughing, but stopped as soon as we heard Matt yell

'Isabella Marie Swan, what did you do to the room?' she smiled menacingly at us, which caused me to shiver, she looked so damn sexy. And then she slowly turned to face Matt.

'That's what you get for not telling me when you were coming back!' she yelled back.

'Ugh! How long do I have to hold out this time?' he exclaims, this causes me to freeze, he was being prevented from having sex with the love of my life. The fact that they were doing it in the first place made me sick to my stomach.

'A month' she sang to him, he pouted and shook his head as he made his way back to what I presume would be his room.

'Ouch! Bella a month is a long time' Emmett said with an evil smile

'Good' she replied 'it should teach him a lesson or two' she continued

'I hate it when Rosie makes me hold out for that long, but it is really fun when the month is over' Emmett said with his 100 watt smile.

Bella froze when Emmett finished that sentence and blinked a few times before she snapped out of her shocked state and shook her head at Emmett.

'I will see you guys at school tomorrow, I have to go catch up with Matt' she smirked at me and winked at Emmett

'Bella how long has he been gone?' asked Rosalie

'About a month' replied Bella with a very cute pout on her face, it made me want to grab her and kiss her with all my might.

'Oh, nice!' exclaims Emmett 'have fun' he winks at her, she giggles and shakes her head as she walked away.

The anger and jealousy grew 1000 times greater towards the end of the conversation; I need to blow off steam.

'I am going to hunt' I told my family as I ran towards the forest, not waiting for them to reply.

* * *

**Next up: Bella and Matt go for a brother/sister bonding trip to a pool, see how Edward reacts.**

**Stay tuned ;) R&amp;R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the Reviews guys, I have been on spring break and just came back from vacation so I have nothing to do and decided to update, hope you like it,**

**Oh ! I am warning you from now there may be chapters that are rated M, should I add them or just keep it T? up to you guys.**

**I do not own twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Bella P.O.V

I walked into the house to see my idiot brother looking around to see 'how much damage' I have done. The lack of trust he has in me is seriously unbelievable.

'Hey Bells, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the lake tomorrow?' Matt asked me as he sat on the couch in the movies showing room.

'Yeah, we haven't been there in a while… I think it would be a great idea' I smiled as I answered and settled next to him so that I can rest my head on his shoulder.

'So… What's with your freak-a-zoyd ex?' he asked me with a raised eyebrow.

'Don't call him that! It's mean!' I scold him

'Aw come on Bells, the guy looks like a snoozer, I don't even know how you lasted so long with him' he said with sympathy in his eyes.

I laughed and shook my head at him 'like your any better' I told him then stuck my tongue out at him.

'Please babe, you and I both know that I am the best of the best' he told me in his cocky voice with his cocky smirk 'in every aspect of the relationship' he continued then winked at me.

My face twisted in disgust at the thought of my brother having sex. He laughed at my facial expression and I stuck my tongue out at him.

I was used to this, all the half-hearted come backs; I always miss this when he leaves. It's one of the main things that I miss about him when he is gone, he makes me feel normal and loved at the same time and it's exhilarating

I put my head on his lap with my feet stretched out on the rest of the couch.

'Who's car are we taking tomorrow?' I asked as I looked into his eyes, he was staring down at me.

'I think we should take the jeep' he said with a shrug 'that way we don't damage your 'baby' and I don't get my car messed up and dirty' he said the word 'baby' in a mocking tone.

'Awe, are you jealous of my car?' I asked in a teasing tone.

'What? Of course not, you do know who I am right' he asked me. I just smiled and shook my head knowing what the answer was going to be. 'I am your favourite person in the whole wild world, you love me so much that you literally jumped at the opportunity to live with me' he said with a smirk, I know why he was doing this, he missed me and wanted me to prove to him how much I missed him too and how much I love him, he was very insecure about that area because he grew up without his real family.

'But of course' I said 'you are like my little teddy bear, except you're not little; I mean have you seen you?' I continued in a very sarcastic tone but he knew they were all true.

'Come here you!' he shouted as he lifted me up over his shoulder.

I squealed then started hitting his back 'Matt!' I shouted at the top of my lungs 'Put me down you idiot' I continued hitting his back, he was just laughing

'you better stop doing that or I am gonna end up dropping you on that pretty face of yours' he said then started laughing again when I stopped hitting his back and kicking my legs, he put me down then gave me a big bear hug 'I love you so much Bells, you can't even believe how much I missed you' I looked into his eyes as he said it, I could basically see the vulnerability in them, it broke my heart that someone like him had to go through so much to finally be happy.

'Aw, I love you and missed you exactly the same, so I am gonna go out on a limb here and say yeah, I do have an idea' I said as I smiled at him, his eyes lit up like the sky on the fourth of July. He gave me a big kiss on the cheek and hugged me even tighter.

'So, did you do any shopping whilst I was gone?' he asked me as we went up the stairs.

'Oh please! Do you know me at all?' I asked as we made our way to my room with his arm slung over my shoulders.

'Well then, why don't you show them to me?' he suggested as we sat down on the bed.

'Okay, what do you wanna start with, the clothes or the swimming suites?' I asked as I got off the bed.

'Start with the clothes, we'll leave the best til the end' he suggested whilst wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

'God, you're such a pig!' I yelled as my face twisted in disgust. I was his sister for god's sake!

He just laughed and shook his head 'a pig that you adore' he yelled at me as I was in the closet getting the new stuff I bought from there.

'You keep telling yourself that!' I yelled back with sarcasm literally dripping off of each letter.

'Why would I when I have you to tell me?' he asked me 'whenever I want, if I may add' he continued. Just as I was about to retort, the doorbell rang. 'I got it I yelled and ran downstairs in a shirt and underwear, Matt has seen me in a bikini so this was really the same thing but my top half was covered and I was wearing panties from Victoria secrets, that's all I need to say, you could just imagine what they look like.

* * *

I opened the door to see Alice, Rosalie and Emmett standing in front of it. The all looked me up and down and their eyed grew to the size of saucers, I guess they weren't expecting that, but seriously… who cares?

'May I help you?' I asked them with a raised eyebrow.

'We heard you were about to show the new clothes that you bout, Please can we see them too?' Alice asked with her puppy dog eyes that she knows no one can say no to.

'Damn, I really need to get used to having vampires as my neighbours, absolutely no privacy' I said under my breath as I moved aside to let them in, I had a smirk on my face as I said it, so they all knew it was a joke.

'See Rosie, I told you she looked good!' exclaimed Emmett

Rosalie hit him on the back of his head 'shut up Emmett' she told him as they followed me to my room.

Matt looked up from his phone as we came in and raised an eyebrow when he saw that we had guests.

'Don't worry about these Mattie boy, they are okay, there's only one of them that I'll allow you to be mad at me if I were to talk to him' I told him with a wink, he smiled back at me.

'Sorry about earlier guys, I just don't like when my Bells has been hurt' he told my former family.

'it's cool dude, I feel the same way, I would have bashed Edwards face in if I were you' Emmet told Matt with a smirk on his face.

'Yeah, well thank god he isn't you and you're not him' I told Emmett and pulled my shirt over my head as I walked towards the closet. 'Okay guys, I'm gonna start with formal wear and full clothes then go to the stuff that I would wear to like a night club or party and then to the beach and pool stuff' I told them as I started pulling on a pair of white super skinny jeans that fit on me like a second skin with a light blue crop top and white high-heals. My tattoo and belly button ring were on full display for them to see.

I walked out and saw Emmett and Matt smirking at the outfit 'I see you got a new diamond too' Matt said with a shake of his head.

I stuck my tongue out at him 'you know you love it' I said sporting the cocky grin he had on earlier.

'This is like des ja vous y'know' he told me with a shake of his head.

'I see your sense in fashion has improved Bella' Alice told me with a proud smile plastered on her face.

'You're welcome' shouted Matt. I glared at him and everyone in the room started laughing at our childish antics

'You don't have to shout, we are all in the same room and can hear you very clearly' I said as I continued to glare.

'I know, but it's more fun when I shout' he said with a smile.

'It is very scary how alike you and Emmett are' Rosalie said with a shake of her head

'Right?' I agreed with her. After trying on all the new outfits I had bought whilst he was gone, I made my way to the clubbing section. There were three knew dresses and four new skirts that came with matching tops.

I tried on the first dress, it was seriously tight, body hugging, second skin tight. It was black and came halfway between my knee and my butt, they were all that way, I like something that is not too revealing and comfortable. This one was black with a bit of sparkles on it, it was short sleeves and the back of it came just below the neck and in the front it was above my boobs so that they were covered.

'I like this one' Emmett said. And everyone nodded their heads in agreement. I smiled at them then made my way back into the closet to try on the other two dresses, there was a blue one and a white one. The blue one was strapless and the white one was long sleeves and had a hole in the middle of my back. I tried on a few of the skirts, they were all tight and came high up my thigh, there was a red and white striped one with a black tank top, there was a blue one with a white half shirt, a black one with a tight white blouse, and a green one with a brown top that hugged my figure perfectly.

'They were all so pretty Bella, I can't wait for you to wear them' Alice was squealing at the end of that sentence.

'Yeah, I know. I may be able to get Stew to take me out sometime this week' I said in a thinking voice.

'Oh please! You have that poor boy wrapped around your little finger, there is no 'may be' all you have to do is look at him with and he is sold' Matt chuckled.

'Oh! Brother dear, you sound jealous' I whispered to him

The Cullen's that are sitting in my room gasped, I guess forgot about them, shoot! Now my cover is blown.

'Hey guys, can I talk to you in private for a minute' I told them. 'Matt, stay here for a sec, I need to get a few things straight with these guys' I told him using my 'innocent' voice as he likes to call it, he just nodded and started using his phone.

* * *

We walked out of my room and into the music room, I closed the door and turned on the sound proof on it.

'Did Edward hear me call Matt my brother?' I asked them.

'No, you said it too low for him to hear' Alice told me with a shake of her head. I sighed with relief. 'You guys can't tell him; I need him to feel some of the pain that I had to feel'

'I won't say anything Bella' Rosalie told me.

'I won't either Bella, as long as you plan on telling him the truth someday' Emmett told me.

'Of course I'm gonna tell him the truth; I am not gonna pretend to be with my brother forever, God! I can't go that long without sex' I told him with a smirk

'Bella, I don't think this is a good idea. He has been through a lot and is very fragile' Alice told me.

'Alice, he left me in a forest, to protect myself, he told me that he didn't love me, that I was just a distraction to him, that I wasn't good enough for him. Think about how you would feel if Jasper said that to you' I said barely above a whisper as I looked to the floor. There was silence and I looked up to see them looking very pissed off.

'He said that to you!' they growled at the same time.

'You didn't know? I figured the feeling would be mutual' I told them with a raised eyebrow 'I thought that was why you guys didn't even say bye' I continued whispering the last part.

'Bella we are so sorry, he said it would be too hard for you if we said goodbye, he made us stay away from you, he even banned me from looking into your future, my god I am gonna kill him!' Alice said

'Just let me have my fun with him, you guys can help' I told them 'but you have to keep it from him, so you have to block your minds, think of stuff that would make him uncomfortable like your husbands and wives naked' I smiled 'that should do the trick' I continued

They laughed and gave me a hug 'we love you Bella, so much' they told me at the same time. I smiled at them and realised that there was only one Cullen that I was mad at, only one that I had to get revenge on.

'I love you guys too' I told them 'now let's go back before Matt gets impatient' I continued as I walked towards my room.

* * *

After I showed them all 10 bikinis that I had bought and we talked for a while, it was getting late.

'We better go, it is getting late and we are getting tired' Alice said as she got up. Matt and I laughed knowing that wasn't true.

'You guys can't get tired' Matt said as he chuckled and shook his head

'You guys don't even sleep' I said with a laugh.

The Cullen's that are at my house froze and the ones that are in the other house came barging in.

'You know?' asked Jasper with a raised eyebrow directed towards Matt.

Matt nodded 'I used to date on of your kind, she was a fire cracker in bed' Matt laughed.

A look of disgust formed on my face and I looked at him and shook my head 'I don't need the imagery, thank you very much' I said.

He laughed and pulled me into his lap. I heard a low growl and looked up to see Edward throwing daggers at Matt with his eyes.

'Don't worry, Bells is a fire cracker in bed too, if the noise is anything to go by' he said with a smirk, I burst out laughing knowing he was right.

'That reminds me! I have to call Stew' I yelled as I pulled out my phone.

'I really hate that guy, he can't go half a minute without touching you somewhere' Matt told me, his over-protective brother ways taking over.

'You're just jealous because he is hot and has a shot with me' I said with a smirk as I pressed number three which Is his number on my speed dial.

'Not in a billion years baby, unless he wants to get shot right in between the eyes' Matt said with a smirk.

I scoffed 'Oh please, you are a terrible shot' I told him

'Am not' he said

'Are to' I replied

'Am not!' he exclaimed

'Are too, even I am better than you' I replied

'Wanna place your money where your mouth is' he asked, his eyes narrowing at me

'Of course, you and I both know who always wins' I smirked and jumped up.

'That is going to change tonight' he said as he got up.

I turned to the Cullen's and said 'do you guys wanna place any bets?'

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward nodded. Esme and Carlisle excused themselves and went home.

'I bet Bella' Alice yelled

'Me too' said Rosalie and Edward at the same time

'Well I bet Matt' said Emmett

'Me too' said Jasper

'Ouch! Emmy bear that hurt' I told him

'Sorry Bells but the bears have to stick together' he said as he high fived Matt.

'it's cool, you'll be sorry when you lose' I told him 'Mattie boy, if I win I want the master bedroom all to myself and you have to move all the way to the end of the hall' I said and grew a predatory smile, one that I knew scared him 'the smallest room in the house' I continued in a menacing tone.

He shivered and replied 'deal, but if I win, I get to take your 'baby' and wreck it after we come back from the lake tomorrow' I gasped and grew angry very quickly.

'You wouldn't' I practically growled.

'Oh! But I think we both know, I would' he replied with a smirk knowing I am going to have a hard time deciding.

'You have got yourself a deal bucko.' I said

'Oh, channelling your inner Charlie I see' he said with a chuckle.

'Are we talking or are we shooting?' I asked him

'We are shooting, that Is sort of the point of this whole bet' he said as a matter of a fact tone.

We walked towards the shooting range that is below the house without another word, once we were there I went straight to the cabinet that I keep all my guns in, I grabbed cheetah because she has never failed me.

* * *

'You guys have a shooting range in your house?' asked Jasper

'Yes' Matt and I answered at the same time.

Cheetah was a custom made pistol, it was baby blue with a bit of gold in the middle and the handle had cheetah prints on it, it was made to fit my hand perfectly, she is my favourite, I have another four but they are not as awesome as this one.

'Alright, let's do this, I hope you're okay with losing to me again Matt' I said as I aligned myself in front of my target.

'What happened to the shy girl that blushed after saying every single word to my face?' he asked in a teasing tone.

I smirked and replied 'the wolves at her back in forks' he just laughed and shook his head, I pressed the start button that was located on the right wall that was next to me and the countdown started, as soon as the green light flashed Matt and I were emptying out our rounds.

I closed one eye and pointed my gun in the direction of my target, I imagined it was James I was shooting after all, he was the first straw that caused Edward to leave me, with all the pent up anger and the memories flowing in my head, I was able to empty it all within minutes of starting. Once I was done I put cheetah away and waited for Matt to finish.

He put his gun down and faced me 'ready?' he asked.

'The better question is, are you ready to move to crappiville' I replied with a smirk. The Cullen's all started laughing.

We both pressed the buttons and the targets came towards us. Mine had two points where I aimed the gun at, there was on that half the bullets went to which is the head part of the target, since it is shaped like a human, and there is one right in the middle of the target, I smirked at my perfect aim. Matts target was all over the place, the bullet holes were very inconsistent.

I turned to him and smirked 'I told you so' I was getting to the cockiness part of winning

'Ugh! How could you possibly shoot so well' he whined.

'Here, allow me to introduce myself' I said whilst I stretched my hand out as if to shake hi 'I'm Isabella swan-Jace' I changed my name to Jace a few months after living with Matt.

He laughed and smiled at me, he loved hearing me introduce myself with the same last name as his, we usually use Swan, but I wanted this to bug Edward.

I looked at the Cullen's to see them all smiling, except Edward; he was throwing daggers at the wall across the room.

'So guys, Matt and I are going to the lake tomorrow so I am not gonna be at school, but when we get home you guys should be back, and we can go shopping' I told Alice and Rosalie.

'What Lake?' asked Edward, in his beautiful velvety voice.

'It's a lake that Matt and I discovered a few months ago when we were…' I trailed off trying to think of the right way to put 'running away from our dates' without sounding like a bitch. 'anyways, it doesn't matter what we were doing, we found that lake and ever since then it's been our spot, we haven't taken anyone there, it's sort of just for the two of us' I shrugged as Matt wrapped his arm around me.

'That was a fun day' he whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but laugh, because it was true. Our dates were out there for hours trying to find where we ran off to and ended up giving up and going home.

'So I will just come to your house and get you' I told them

'That's fine with us Bella' told me Rosalie and Alice nodded her head in agreement.

'Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow, just let yourselves out' I said as I yawned 'I am going to bed' I said as I made my way upstairs.

'Goodnight' I waved at them

They all replied with waves as I made my way up the stairs and got ready for bed.

* * *

I was about to fall asleep, my breath had evened out and I was drifting into a dream state when I felt the other side of the bed dip, I knew it was Edward, it was the one time that he can be around me and not have anyone scold him for it, I continued to pretend I was asleep, I turned and draped an arm over his stomach, I could feel his rock hard abs under my arm, I shifted closer to him against my own will, it was like there was some kind of pull happening between us. I laid my head on his chest and lifted my leg so that it was in between his; he wrapped his arms around me, as if I was the most important thing in the world to him.

'I am so sorry Bella, I never meant any of the things I said to you in that forest, I was just trying to get you to break the bond you had to us, I am so crazily in love with you that it hurts, every single second of my existence without you by my side Is so damn painful, I can't even describe how much I ache for you. I should have never left you. Damn it! I would be the one who gets to wrap his arm around you in public, call you babe, make love to you, find mysterious places that no one knew about with you, that's supposed to be us, you and me forever, I love you. I always have and I will forever be in love with you, even if you don't love me back' he whispered into my ear, that was the last thing I heard before I drifted into real sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm ringing, I hate waking up like this! Wow, De ja vous. I got up with a groan and made my way to the bathroom; I brushed my teeth and did all the essentials then made my way to the closet trying to decide which bikini I should wear.

I decided to wear my black bikini; it was a plain black bikini top that tied behind the beck and behind the back with a plain black bikini bottom that tied on both sides of my hips, I always loved this bikini because it makes me look damn good.

I wore a mesh scarf to cover the bottom half of the bikini and wore a tank top to cover the top half, I slipped on my thong sandals which had a braided strap and buckled around my ankle.

As I made my way downstairs I found Matt in the kitchen in his swim trunks and a blue shirt that clung to his body so that you were able to see his 6 packs through the shirt.

'Good morning, we should just head out, we can pick up breakfast, water and snacks on the way there' I told him as I sat on a stool

'Good morning' he smiled and kissed my cheek 'if you say so, go get your towel and stuff, mine is already in the car, we'll head there as soon as you are ready' he told me as he went to look for the car keys.

I grabbed my towel along with my ray bands and some tanning oil and went out to the car, I had my phone and head phones with me just in case I needed them but I doubt I will, I was never bored when I was with Matt.

I hopped into the car and we drove off to our lake only stopping at the shop to get a few snacks and some drinks.

We set everything up one we got there, it still amazed me how beautiful it was here, the water was so blue and the sand was so smooth, the lake was an oval shape, there are a few meters of sand around it before it turns into a forest, we spent the whole day talking about the things he did on his vacation, and what is happening in school, we made plans for the summer and we decided that we couldn't get too attached to the Cullen's because they were vampires and we are not and that meant that they will have to leave us after the graduate from high school.

* * *

We reached the house around 4 pm and I ran straight to the Cullen's house wearing my bikini and nothing else, it was still wet and I didn't want to get my clothes wet. I didn't bother knocking on the door, they would hear me coming anyways, I walked straight in and headed to their family room where all the children were gathered around the TV.

'Hey guys' I greeted them

They all looked back at me and some of their jaws practically fell off. I looked down to see if there was anything on me and there wasn't, so I looked back at them and raised an eyebrow and asked 'what is it? Is there something on me?' I asked as I turned around so they saw the back then turned back around so that I could stare at them 'okay, If you don't tell me what you all are staring at then I am going to go shopping alone' I said getting irritated now.

'Wow Bella! Lookin' damn fine!' Emmett screamed and that was followed with a wolf whistle.

'Thanks Emmett' I said with a smile, I do look good. My tattoo was out on display, above the bikini bottom by just a millimetre and I decided to wear the belly button ring that had a few pieces to it so that it was easily seen, my glasses were perched on the top of my head and I had a ring on my right hand ring finger. 'Alice, Rosalie you guys should go get ready, I am gonna shower real quick and throw on some clothes' I said as I made my way to the family room, I was standing in the middle of it 'we are going to take my baby' I continued and they both nodded and got up.

As I was walking out of the room I walked past Edward and bent down to whisper in his ear 'if you don't close your mouth, you are going to catch flies' I made sure my lips skimmed his ear and my hot breath hit the side if his neck. I pulled back slowly then walk out of the room and swayed my hips more than I usually do because I know he is staring at me walk away. I closed the door the house with a smirk plastered on my face.

Game set, point goes to Bella.

* * *

**Should I make an Edwards Point of view or carry on with the shopping trip? He will be finding out who Matt is as soon as he is introduced to Stewart ill make it interesting *cue evil laugh***

**R&amp;R please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated lately, I have exams and I don't think I will be able to update anytime soon, so I'm gonna try to make this chapter a good one, E and B's POV ! Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 7

Edward P.O.V

You have no idea how much pain you are in, I didn't notice the amount of pain I was in until I saw the love of my life in another man's arms, it was like someone tore out my heart and burned it right in front of my eyes. she is a completely different Bella, there are times when I think it is better that she left the shy Bella in Forks, but there are things I miss about my Bella that seemed to disappear in the new Bella, like her constant blushing or the way her heart would only speed up whenever I smiled at her, never for anyone else. But now… she had Matt. It was wrong! She belonged to me, we were meant to spend forever together!

_But you left her; you screwed your chances up! This is all your fault, you would be the one she went home to, you would be the one she told she loved, or the one that picked her up after a few weeks of being apart, it would have been you if you weren't so damn stubborn and arrogant, if you hadn't convinced yourself that you had to leave her, you could be married by now, and she could be starting her forever with you. _I told myself.

He can hear their conversation from his room, it was strange to hear Bella so relaxed and happy, she was never like that with Charlie, she was always in her room or cooking him dinner, it was never that relaxed at their house, not like she is now, with Matt she is a totally different person.

He asked her about me and she defended me! She actually defended me, _maybe there is hope after all _I thought to myself.

They talked about everything, caught up like they were siblings but they flirted like crazy and it drove me crazy, they talked about how he was 'the best'. The thought of someone touching _my_ Bella was making me sick. And apparently, he isn't the only one. I never thought _my_ Bella would change; she was so stubborn and so innocent at the same time. I guess that is what happens to you when you find out about vampires existing. Even her best friend wasn't human, she was surrounded by us, I had expected this to happen, I should have known better than to fall in love with a human.

She was telling Matt about the new clothes she had bought and new swim suits that she was going to wear for tomorrow. Matt was being a pig, he was telling her to try the bikinis last.

'I wanna see Bella's new clothes' Alice thought. She told Rosalie her thoughts aloud and Rosalie agreed to go.

'I've gotta see Bells fine body' Emmet thought, I growled at his sick thoughts before he followed his wife and Alice to Bella's house. I was tuning into Emmets thoughts when I got an image of who answered the door. I froze in my place at the image of my Bella in a skin tight shirt and no pants on. She was wearing Victoria secret underwear that Emmett seemed to pay a lot of attention to.

'_Rosie has the same pair!'_ he thought to himself. I growled at the images that were running through his mind of my sister and he doing things that I never wanted to know could be possible.

Bella let them in and made a joke about having vampires as neighbours, she is too open; I fear that she may slip up and tell Matt about us. It was something that was constantly eating away at me; I mean she lives with a human but talks freely about vampires as if he can't hear her.

After a series of different outfits and some images going through Emmets mind, he seemed to concentrate a lot on Bella's body, her tattoo, her belly button ring. I would have killed him if another sick minded joke crossed his mind, but my rage was interrupted by a sudden gasp coming from my siblings.

I heard Bella telling them to follow her then… nothing. I couldn't hear anything for a while after that, it took all my will power not to run over there and see what was going on, just as soon as the thought crossed my mind they had come back into the room, there was something different about the way they were acting, but I didn't put much thought into it.

Matt and Bella started flirting again and a flare of jealousy went through me. I know I should feel jealous, this was my fault after all, I am just going to have to find a way to win her back. I will do anything, even if it meant turning her into one of us… which is something I never wanted to do.

Bella P.O.V

Shopping with Rosalie and Alice went great, we bought so many new outfits, the lady at the store thought it was funny seeing as we won't be able to pay for all of it, you should have seen the look on her face when we all brought out our credit cards, it was priceless (see what I did there). Just the mere thought of her face makes me burst into another round of laughter.

On the car ride home, it was quiet, no one was saying anything and the tension kept building until Rosalie couldn't take it anymore.

'When are you going to tell Edward the truth about your relationship with Matt?' she blurted out then quickly slapped her hand over her mouth as if she hadn't meant to say it.

'I am thinking a couple of weeks, maybe 3. I want him to suffer a bit more for all the things he did to me; I was wondering if you guys wanted to help me actually.' I asked them with a bit of hope sparking inside of me, with Alice on my side, I would be able to see what would happen if I did something and pick the right nerves to hit Edward on.

'Ugh! Took you long enough, I have been waiting for you to ask! Of course we would love to help you Bella, we will start tomorrow, you and Stewart can come with us to a club and you will be with him the whole time, you have to kiss him too, maybe go a little further depending on how much will power Edward will have.' Alice told me, I thought about it for a moment, I like Stewart, he is hot and all that but I don't want to add another one to my list… its already long enough as it is, I don't think I can handle having another one. But if it would hurt Edward as much as he hurt me then I guess I have no choice…

Here comes number 72.

* * *

**I know its short but I have exams and I have so many in such a short time, my first one is on Tuesday, so I won't be able to update for a while, I will try to make the next one longer, hope you enjoy it.**

**R&amp;R**

**xxLordeofthebestxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Bella's P.O.V

I woke up with a start as the day replayed in my dreams, the day they left. Now that I know he was the reason none of them said goodbye to me, or that Alice never got in touch with me again after they left, now that I know the truth, it just makes me look forward to what is going to happen today, today is the day we start to torture Edward, I want him to suffer just as much as he made me suffer the first few months before I met Matt.

It's true that I would have to tell him that Matt is only my brother, but that is only a minor dent in my plot, the truth is I am really glad he is gonna know the truth about Matt, because no matter how hot he is, it is still gross to have your ex think that you are sleeping with your brother.

I turned off the alarm and made my way to the bathroom, I had to wear something different today, something I know is going to get every guy at school chasing after me like lost puppies, that would make Edward desperate enough to beg, because that is all I am going to accept, the nice, kind Bella that would have given him a second chance in a heartbeat is gone, and I am so glad that happened, because the new Bella, Me, the only Bella is going to have him on his knees begging her to forgive him.

I headed to my closet after going through the same bathroom routine, like I do every morning. I decided I needed to show skin, not cleavage, because that is too trashy, even I wouldn't stoop that low. I would probably show off my stomach seeing as I have been working out.

I decided to wear black skinny jeans that are practically like a second skin, and a crop top, it was white and a little see through so my bra can be seen a little through it, but not too much, it had the words 'Parental Advisory, Explicit Content' on the front, I found it quite funny at the time, so bought it, turns out it was a good buy.

I curled my hair a bit and put on some mascara and lip gloss, I never put too much makeup on, it may make you look pretty on the outside, but everyone would probably think you are ugly and trying to hide it on the inside.

I made my way downstairs and went straight to the kitchen; there was a plate of pancakes on the island in the kitchen with a note next to it that read:

_'Hey Bells, I had an early class today so couldn't see you before you left for school, you were knocked out so I couldn't really wake you up. I made pancakes and told Alice I have so you better eat or she will come after you, and so will I._

_Love you, your awesome, sexy brother_

_Matt xx'_

Leave it to him to make everything seem over the top. I left for school after eating my pancakes, I didn't even have to check if the Cullen's left, I know they are probably following me and Alice made sure that Edward didn't see my outfit, because we planned it that way. Once we reached the school I parked in my usual parking, collected my stuff and got out of the car.

Edwards P.O.V

Alice and Rosalie have been blocking me out of their thoughts. I have spent all night trying to see if one of them slipped up and I could have figured out what it is they are trying to hide from me, but no dice. Rosalie kept thinking of some weird stuff she wanted to do with Emmett and Alice was just thinking if fashion, it was giving me a headache, her reciting every single thing she knew about fabric and colouring and style etc.

I couldn't handle it anymore and started blocking out their thoughts, it wasn't until the morning when we were all getting ready to leave for school that I realised that it could have something to do with what Bella told them when they were at her house yesterday.

We all climbed into the car and followed Bella's to the school, I didn't get to see what she was wearing, but there was this voice in the back of my mind that was shouting at me to stay at home today, I just ignored it like I've been doing since the moment Bella came back into our lives, if we could even call it that.

As we pulled into the school parking, Bella going towards the parking that has apparently been booked just for her, and us parking a few lots away from her, there was a moment of silence in the whole school it seemed as we all got out of our vehicles, it may have been quiet on the outside, but people's thoughts were everywhere, the worst ones were the ones that were aimed at Bella.

I get that it was hard not to fall for her natural beauty or her amazing personality, it took all my will power not to pounce on her the moment we saw each other, but there was very little will power left, and I'm pretty sure I used that up to prevent myself from killing every guy with a perverted thought about Bella. And there were many.

As soon as I turned to get a good look at the love of my life, I knew, I understood what all the thoughts were about. And I stood there… frozen at the sight before me.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! Sorry I haven't updated in SO LONG, thanks for all the reviews guys, I took a small break from studying and wrote this, I'm sorry its short, but I wanted to create a little suspense. Hope you guys like it, ill try to update as soon as possible, I have 6 exams left, I might be able to write a bit in between them

R&amp;R

xxLordeofthebestxx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

I knew this was how everyone was going to react, there is still a small part of me that hates all the attention, but I always push that part away. I get my stuff and lock my car and act as if I don't notice everyone staring at me slack-jawed with girls glaring and guys drooling. This was how people reacted at my first day at school, you would think they got used to it by now but no… they still like to stare.

I walked away from my car and towards the school building whilst putting my books in my bag so that I don't have to see everyone staring, as soon as the books were in my bag, I heard footsteps coming towards me so I look up, and see Stew, with a big beautiful smile, one that I usually see whenever he is going after a target. Fish meet bait.

'Hey Bells, you're looking good today.' Said Stewart

'Thanks Stew, you're not looking bad yourself, you know I love that jacket' I said and batted my eye lashes a bit, there was always a way I could get a guy, and it never failed. I placed a hand on his arm and felt it flex under my palm 'how about you come to the club with me later, I was thinking I could show the Cullen's around, and since I don't have a car big enough for all of them, I figured you could help out?' I said with a small smile, making sure there were enough teeth to make my eyes sparkle.  
He looked dazed for a minute, having a big goofy grin on his face 'I would love to help you Bella' he stepped closer and wrapped an arm around me, he then bent down and whispered 'I may need a little convincing though, I'm not so sure I would like to be in a club with the dream team over there' in my ear, his voice a little husky.

I knew this was killing Edward, I hated that I had to do this, Stewart was one of the guys I didn't wanna cross that line with, but it's too late to back down now so I bit back a sarcastic retort and filled my voice with the sexual tension that's been building up from seeing Edward too much and said 'how about you and I skip first period and I try to talk you into it' I whispered suggestively.

He gulped and his pupils dilated, he nodded a bit too enthusiastically 'alright, I'll see you there, I'm gonna go tell the Cullen's about the club' I turned and walked away, putting a bit more sway to my hips, not enough to make it look like I was doing it on purpose, but enough to get every guy in the parking lot to stare at me as I walked away. I glanced back to see all of the guys drooling and staring at one specific area and couldn't help but smirk, this was the perfect ego boost I needed to get through this conversation. 'Hey guys' I said as my smirk turned into a smile.

'Dayumn! Bella you got some game, you got that boy wrapped around your little finger!' Emmett said eagerly.

'Yeah, sorry you had to hear that.' I said trying to fake enthusiasm.

'it's okay Bella, as long as you realise that we could have driven ourselves to the club, you didn't have to do that with the boy' Alice said, also acting the matter-of-a-fact tone.

'I know Alice, it's just been sooo loooong since I've…' I whined and trailed off 'I needed to- as Matt would say 'break the tension' and stew was the easiest target' I continued with a small smile

'Wait! So your boyfriend is fine with you sleeping with other people?' Edward asked in and outraged voice with anger boiling in his eyes.

'Matt is not my boyfriend!' I wrinkled my nose in disgust 'Matt is my brother!' I said, my voice sounded like someone just told me pigs can fly with a completely serious expression.

Edward froze in his place and stared at me, I could see some of his tension being taken away, the biggest indicator being the colour returning to his pitch black eyes. He then turned to his family who were giving him a look that said _'Are you crazy? How could you think her brother was her boyfriend?'_

The bell rand and they all started to head towards the building, stopping and turning to me when they realised I wasn't following them.

'Are you not coming?' Rose asked me

'No I am gonna go meet Stew.' I said then didn't take a breath before I continued 'did you not hear the conversation we just had?' I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rose whispered an extended _'oh'_ and they all turned again, except for Edward, he stood the in all his glory, fists clenched at his sides, teeth clearly gritting together, taking deep breaths obviously trying to calm himself down.

I started to walk towards my destination when I felt two cold, hard arms wrap around my waist and spin me around, and the next thing I knew, there were a pair of cold hard lips on mine, and an electric current that flowed through my body starting from my lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I took so long to update, I injured my knee and now I need surgery to fix it, I have time now so I decided to write this to distract myself. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

I stood there, shocked. I knew that Edward was impatient but I didn't expect him to snap this soon. It was so familiar, the cold hard lips, the hands wrapped around my waist, but there was something different about this kiss. I tried to pull away but the electric current that flowed through me was addicting, it started at my lips and travelled around my whole body, growing in intensity everywhere he touched me.

PUSH HIM AWAY! One part of me said, or more like shouted, oddly enough, that part of me sounded strangely like Matt

KISS HIM BACK! The other part of me told me, this one sounding more like Alice

I was conflicted, I didn't know which voice to listen to, but thankfully, I remembered everything I went through after they left and pushed him away with as much force as possible.

He looked at me, taken aback at the thought of me resisting him. It may have taken all the will power I had to do so, but it was still a successful push in the right direction, knowing that the next couple of days are going to be hell for him.

I scoffed at him, looking him up and down, shook my head and walked away. Knowing that there was nothing to be said, I made my way to where Stew was waiting for me, I had some pent up... tension from that kiss that I need to burn off, and pretending Stewart was Edward was no problem for me.

There was this shed behind the school that was hidden behind some trees, technically it was in the forest, but none of the teachers knew about it, I found it at the start of the year and me and Matt fixed it up so that I could have a place to go to if I ever got over-whelmed during school.

I was different at the beginning of the school year here, I wasn't as tamed as I am now, and it was mainly because I was still mad at Edward, whereas no I just want revenge.

The shed was big enough to fit a king size bed and have some room for a kitchen, as you enter the wooden shed, you see a window straight ahead, to your right there would be a door that lead to the bedroom and to your left a door that led to the kitchen. It wasn't this big when we found it but me and Matt fixed it up after I decided on what to do with it.

Every student in the school knows about this place, for the most part, people use it to skip class, but there are a few that use the bedroom for… other reasons. So I decided to make it at least safe, so Matt and I added a cabinet with 4 drawers, each drawer was stocked with condoms, there was every time and every size you could think of, I had the students help me put it in, and that was one of the reasons I became so popular.

And the legend of the shed went on, most people call it the sex shed, but I just call it the shed.

And before you start judging us for all sleeping in the same sheets, we don't.

In the kitchen there is a washing machine, after you finish with your activities, everyone knows you have to throw the sheets on there, and the cabinet has spare sheets In the bottom drawer, which is the biggest drawer.

I walked into the bedroom to find Stewart lying on top of the bed looking at the door.

'So we're really doing this?' he asked as he walked up to me and put his hands on my hips.

'Sure' I said with a shrug

He leaned in and kissed me, I tilted my head so that I could deepen the kiss. A picture of Edward popped into my mind and I threw my hands around his neck. He lifted me off the ground easily and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our kiss became desperate as we made our way passed the cabinet, he threw open a drawer and pulled out the condoms.

He threw me on the bed pulling our clothes off in the process, a million images of Edward were going through my mind, and I had to bite my bottom lip to stop myself from moaning his name.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V

I watched as my Bella walked away from me, not looking back, heading in the same direction as that annoying boy went.

I couldn't believe it; did I really screw up that badly?

OFCOURSE YOU DID YOU EDIOT! I thought to myself.

There has to be something I can do to get her back, I have to at least try. This is my mate we're talking about. I was about to as when I was interrupted by Alice.

'What the hell were you thinking?' Alice shouted at me

'I know, I know. I wasn't thinking, okay? I just acted the way I have been wanting to act since I first saw her!' I told her

'Edward, that was not a very clever move, you basically pushed her towards that Stewart guy' Alice told me with a disapproving shake of her head.

I shook my head and walked away mumbling that I was going to class, knowing that they would hear me.

On my way to class I heard a really loud, extended moan that sounded like someone calling Bella's name and I froze in my spot.

They really were doing it in school; I couldn't believe what was happening. I was listening to the love of my life having sex with someone else, and there was nothing I could do about it.

The noises got louder as I got closer to the classroom. Our biology class was facing the back of the school, so there was a window that showed the forest, I walked into the class and gave the teacher and excuse for being late, then went to sit down in my seat.

I could hear panting and moaning and see the boy's thoughts; it was as if the universe hated me. I looked outside the window hoping something could distract me, I froze in my place.

There it was, a small shed looking building, well hidden behind tree, I would not have seen it had it not been for my vampire vision. But that wasn't what made me froze, there was a window in view of where I was and through that window I could see my Bella, topless, my jaw nearly hit the floor but she disappeared out of my sight and the bell ran. I packed my things and stormed out of the class.


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guys! I'm soo sorry i haven't been able to update in SO LONG but i have been super busy, i haven't really had much free time but i will have a lot of free time now and i will try to update as much as possible, this next chapter is short but that is because it is setting the scene for the one after it and chapter 13! Enjoy xx**

* * *

Chapter 11

Edwards P.O.V

I was in total denial. I did not want to believe that my Bella was with another man whilst we were at school, there was this feeling in the back of my mind that told me that there was still a chance for us to have a happy relationship, and if I got a second chance to prove to her how much I loved her, then there is nothing that could possibly keep us from living the rest of our lives together.

I was relieved to find out that my Bella was living with her brother rather than her boyfriend, although they acted like a couple more than they did as siblings, there were many similarities between them that I would have been able to catch had I not been so over-whelmed with jealousy.

She hadn't come back into school until the end of second period, and I could only tell that she was back because the boy she was with had the same class as me, which was French third period. His mind was racing with different images of my Bella and it took everything in my power not to go over there and kill him for touching my beloved.

Third period was passing incredibly slowly and I wasn't paying attention to what was happening in the class as I have learned this a million times before. The bell rang signally the start of lunch; I packed all of my things and made my way to the cafeteria.

Many of the students were already there; my siblings had got the table at the very back of the cafeteria, it was away from all the windows and there was very little space around it which meant that there were no tables around It, so it was secluded.

After a while, the whole cafeteria had gone silent. I looked up to see what had made everyone quiet down, and I see my Bella walking in, not noticing the stares as she makes her way towards the line in the cafeteria, slowly people in the line start to move out of her way and allow her to pass them.

My siblings and I stare in shock as my Bella takes on all the stares with a flare of confidence and not worrying about them at all. She was definitely not the same person she was when we first met her.

She got her food and turned towards the cafeteria, she looked around as if she had just noticed the stare and cleared her throat, as soon as she did everyone went back to their normal conversations. She shook her head and smirked as she walked away from the cue. She looked around as if assessing the cafeteria wondering where it would be appropriate to sit.

She spotted us and smiled, she made her way towards us and asked, "do you guys mind if I join you?" in her angelic voice with her angelic smile

"Not at all" answers Alice. Bella looked around the cafeteria and spotted an empty chair behind her, she got it and pulled it towards our table and sat down between Jasper and… me?

I had a look of confusion on my face, she just looked at me and smiled before taking a bite out of the apple she had picked out.

This is going to be a very long lunch.

* * *

**i hope you enjoyed this short chapter, i will try to finish the next chapter and have it up by tomorrow of after tomorrow! **

**xxlordeofthebestxx**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

alright, so i tried to finish this yesterday, but i am sick and therefore... i passed out in the middle of writing it:) this is basically where i am setting up the plan that will not be reviled until it is already in place. Enjoyxx

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

Sitting on their table next to Edward felt surreal, I wasn't fully ignoring him because I needed to keep him thinking he is getting closer to forgiveness, I occasionally threw a smile his way, but mostly spoke to the others.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Stewart, I smiled at him and he smiled back before saying "hey, I was just wondering if we were still on for tonight?" looking straight into my eyes.

"Yeah, we still are" I told him "I am going to bring Matt with us though, so that we can get into the club without questions being asked" I continued, he nodded before throwing a glance at the Cullen's. "Oh yeah!" I exclaimed turning to them "would you guys like to join us, we are going to this new club that opened up, its called 'club jumbo' because everything they sell there is jumbo sized"

Alice smiled and said "we would love to come with you Bella" her siblings nodding in agreement after her, Edward and Stewart seemed to have a staring contest and I can see the anger building up inside of the both of them, and we all know Stewart cant control his anger like Edward can.

I looked up at Stewart and said "alright Stew, Ill see you later tonight" it seemed to snap him out of his staring contest with Edward and made him look at me, he smiled, nodded, then walked away. I looked at Edward and shook my head in a disapproving matter.

"What? I didn't do anything" he said as I continued to shake my head "it wasn't my fault the kid couldn't take a hint" he continued. I scoffed at his words.

"It wasn't Stew that couldn't take a hint Edward" I said just as the bell rang and we all made our way to our class rooms. I had the same class as jasper, and I haven't gotten the chance to speak to him without his siblings being around before now.

"Hey Jazz" I smiled at him, trying to start a conversation.

"Hello Bella" he smiled back, but I could tell there was a little bit of a strain in his smile.

"You know I don't blame you for what happened, right?" I said, knowing the cause of the strain in his smile "it wasn't your fault, and you shouldn't blame yourself for it. I'm actually proud of you, you were able to control it at the beginning, before it got too much" I continued. I looked into his eyes and can see a lot of the self-blame that is there

"I should have had better control over my actions, I should have been able to stop the craving, just like everyone else in my family could" he said, his voice was thick with emotion.

"Jasper, everyone in your family had better control than you because they have been doing this longer than you have, I'm pretty sure if it was anyone else in your situation then we would have had the same outcome" I said putting my hand on his chin so that I can turn his head to face me "jasper, you are and empathy, meaning you were feeling the hunger of 6 other vampires on top of yours, you have more control than you think. This wasn't just your hunger, it was your whole family's hunger" I continued, as I looked into his eyes I could see the amount of self-hatred and self-blame go away and be replace with understanding.

Jasper smiled at me, "I have never thought of it that way before, thank you so much Bella" he said as he hugged me

"it was my pleasure jazz, but you know you and your wife seem to forget that I am a breakable human" I said as the very tight hug seemed to make it very hard to breathe, he lessened his grip and chuckled.

"Sorry Bells, guess I got over emotional" he said with a small smirk playing on his lips. I laughed at his joke, I was glad to have the old jasper back; he was more fun that way.

The bell rang signaling the end of the class, we were whispering the whole time so the teacher couldn't tell we were talking, and I made sure to whisper low enough so that only jasper could hear me. As we walked out of class Jasper threw his arm across my shoulder and pulled me closer to him, I looked up to see what was wrong with him and he had a scowl plastered on his face, staring at all the male students as they stare at me. "Jazz, what's wrong?" I asked him as we made our way through the school towards the parking lot.

"Nothing, I'm just glad it is the end of the day so that I don't kill any of the boys that have inappropriate feelings towards you," he said as he tightened his arm around my shoulders. I started laughing as we reached the parking lot, the rest of the Cullen kids looked up shocked. They probably hadn't expected Jasper and I to be so relaxed near each other.

"Alright, I will see you guys at home" I said as looked at the car I asked, "you guys came in one car?" I was shocked because Emmett took up two seats by himself.

"Yeah, it usually ends up with either Rosalie sitting on Emmett's lap or Alice sitting on my lap," says Jasper from next to me.

"Oh alright, well if you guys don't want to share a seat, then one of you can ride with me" I say with a shrug.

"That would be great Bella, especially since it is my turn to sit on Emmett's lap and I would much rather have my own seat" says Rosalie, I was shocked that she accepted my offer and was happy about it, I always thought she hated me.

I smiled at her, not wanting to come off as un-friendly "alright, lets go" I motioned towards my car with my head and turned to walk towards it "I'll see you guys in a minute" I called over my shoulder to the rest of the Cullen's.

As we hopped into the car, I heard the rest of their goodbyes, we made our way out of the parking lot and I smirked at Rosalie before she knew what was happening, we were speeding in the direction of our houses.

* * *

up next: Bella and Rosalie bonding.

i want Bella to get close to all the other Cullen's before she can start to forgive Edward, you will find out later why that is.

xxLordeofthebestxx


	13. Chapter 13

**So guys, before you start reading this chapter, I wanted to tell you that this story is going to be 20/25 chapters, because I have a really good idea for a sequel and so I decided to end this one at a sort of cliff hanger so that Bella and Edward can have more drama, and I also wanted to introduce some new characters so if you guys have any suggestions for names then please put them in the reviews and I will decide on the names I am going to put in.**

**Thanks xx**

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

I drove off and noticed how awkward Rosalie was acting, I figured she thought that I would treat her badly after the way she treated me before, so I decided to break the tension "I don't hate you, and I don't blame you for anything that happened" and it was true, out of all the Cullen's Rosalie and Jasper are the only two I trust, they were always honest with me, they kept their distance so that it wouldn't be hard on me to part with them when they knew they were eventually going to leave.

Rosalie looked at me shocked that I had spoke to her so kindly "you don't?" she asked bewildered by what I had just admitted.

"Of course I don't Rose, you were always honest with me about the way you felt about me, you always kept a distance and made sure that I remember that eventually you will all have to leave, I guess I just wasn't ready to let you go at the time so I just thought you were a bitch" I replied with a smirk and a shrug "besides I always knew you hated me so it didn't really bother me that much at the beginning" I continued.

"I never hated you Bella" Rosalie started, a small smile playing on her lips "I was just so jealous of the fact that you are human, you could do everything I wished I could, and yet you were throwing it all away for nothing" she said looking down at her lap where her hands lay.

"I wasn't throwing it away for nothing Rose, I wasn't throwing away anything" I said as I took one of her hands in mine, keeping my other one on the wheel whilst I moved my eyes from the road onto her face "without Edward I had no life, I was so in love with him, he was my humanity and my forever, I wanted eternity with him. One second we were lying in my bed together, with him watching me sleep and the next, I was screaming for him on the forest floor" I said now frowning at the thought of our last meeting.

"I can't believe he did what he did, but you have to understand Bella that he has hated himself for it ever since he has done it. I don't understand what has happened between the two of you, but I know that if you guys push each other too far there won't be a chance for you to turn back" Rosalie said, looking me straight in the eye, I broke the eye contact to look at the road again.

"I don't plan on treating him like this again, I just needed him to feel a little of the rage that I had pent up from his sudden departure and I promise, this morning was the last of it, I just want to go out and have a really good time today" I told her with a small smile that I know didn't reach my eyes.

"I'm glad to have you back in the family Bella" she told me, Sincerity shining in her beautiful golden eyes.

"I'm glad to be back Rose" I smiled back, finally able to let the rage rest and be replaced with calmness.

We talked the whole ride home and reached there a few minutes before the rest of the Cullen's I waited for them outside of the car whilst the all climb out. I noticed that jasper seemed a little down so I looked at Alice with a questioning glance; she knew exactly what I was asking.

"Most of the students had gotten some test results back and were feeling really down and depressed and…" she trailed off pointing towards Edward.

I knew exactly what I needed to do. I walked straight up to jasper and hugged him and sent off waves of happiness, love, respect, and admiration. I could instantly see the relief of my emotions; he looked down at me and smiled, I smiled back and got out of his arms. "We have a few hours to kill before we have to get ready, so what do you guys want to do before then?" I asked just as Matt pulled into the driveway.

"How about play some video games?" Emmet suggested excitedly.

"I'm in," shouted Matt having heard him. Emmet walked up to Matt and high-fived him, I shook my head at what could only be described as the scariest friendship ever. "Lets go to the game room" he said as he walked into our house, the rest of us right behind him.

"You guys have a game…" Emmet started but trailed off when he saw our roof/game room "wow" he whispered, looking around at the place, I was sure that if his mouth was going to fall off.

The room was a whole floor, there were tinted sealing to floor windows/doors that led to a comfortable sitting area on the left, there was a door the led to the bathroom next to the seating area, the wall opposite the door was filled with different arcade games, such as Pac man and ski ball, and the wall on the right was just one massive TV that had cabinets to either side of that contained every gaming console that is popular in this century, there were 7 reclining chairs that would come out of the floor boards in front of the TV with a push of a button, there were some more cabinets next to the door that contained extra handles for all the gaming consoled and some batteries if needed, there is also a fridge in here in case we got thirsty or hungry, Matt and I had stocked it a few days ago and had gotten bottled filled with different animal blood for the Cullen's so that it isn't just us drinking and eating.

A second later everyone was off in their own gaming world, Edward playing Pac man, Rosalie and Alice competing in ski ball Emmet and Matt taking over the gamin consoled and me playing a game of hunting deer, ironic I know. After and hour and a half of playing games we all went our separate ways to get ready for the night.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, i wasn't sure what to do with it at the beginning, so there's that. please R&amp;R **

**up next: Clubbing with the Cullen's and the Swan's **

**xxlordeofthebestxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! this is just a quick intro to the next chapter, it isn't gonna be long but i haven't had a chance to write the next chapter because i have writers block and have no idea what i want to happen in it, any suggestions ?**

**enjoy xx**

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

I was in my bedroom deciding what I should wear, I know I feel like wearing a dress, and I have narrowed down my options to two dresses. One was white and came down to my knees, it was very tight and it had plunging neck line, but it wasn't too much that I would be showing too much cleavage, it was enough to get peoples attentions, there was also a big whole in the back that started from my shoulder blades and ended near my back dimples. The second dress was black, it had thin straps and was very tight, there was a sea through bit that cam around my middle, so that it shows off the belly button bit of my stomach, the back was cut as if it were ripped in the same distance as the first one.

I decided to go with the black one since I didn't want my white one to get dirty, after applying my make up, I went with a smoky eye and some mascara that made my eye lashes look very long, I wore some red lipstick and put some shiny lip gloss on top so that they can be more noticeable, I wore the dress with high heels that were black from the top and red from the bottom, I then got my hand bag that was just big enough to put mascara, lipstick, some money, my id, and my phone. I made my way down stairs after I was all set up.

Matt was waiting for me downstairs, he was wearing dark jeans that showed off his muscular legs, a tight white shirt that clung to his muscular torso, his hair was fixed and was wearing white high tops that put the outfit together. We smiled at each other having been used to this whole routine.

"Ready to get going?" I asked.

"Yup, but you know we are going to have to decide who is the sober one this trip" he answered, a smirk playing on his lips knowing we usually stick that duty onto Stewart and he usually won.

"Fine, but I swear I am going to beat you at this one day." I said getting my hands ready for rock, paper scissors.

"Rock. Paper. Scissors" we said in unison he held out a rock, I held out a paper

"Rock. Paper. Scissors" we repeated, I held paper, and he held scissors.

This was the decider, if I won I get to be drunk, if he won I had to be the sober one that drove home and did all the responsible crap.

"Rock. Paper. Scissors"

…

* * *

**IM SORRY IT SO SHORT ! i will try to write the next chapter as soon as possible but 7 chapters left until this part of the story ends and the next begins ! hope you enjoyed what i could come up with and R&amp;R i will update if not by Friday, then maybe by Sunday **

**xxlordeofthebestxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this! I had the worst writers block ever, i didn't know how i wanted this chapter to go! But i just started writing and the ideas sorta started to flow! i hope you enjoyed it. again, sorry i didn't post it sooner. I don't really know when I'm am gonna finish the next chapter, but i will try to update as soon as possible! **

**xx Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

As we headed towards the door to get into my car, I realized that we hadn't our pre-clubbing drink; I quickly turned to Matt and said, "We didn't take the drink!"

He looked up shocked that we have forgotten something so important and scurried off towards the kitchen to make it. This drink is what we usually take before we go out for heavy drinking, it stops you from having a hangover the next day, Matt's parents had come up with the recipe and let me tell you, it came in handy. It had protein and sugar and it was high in minerals, and kept you hydrated throughout your drinking charade.

I grabbed the cup that mat had just pushed towards me and chugged it in one big sip, the after taste wasn't too great so we had some fruit ready so that we can drown out the gross flavor. We then made our way out of the door to notice the Cullen's come out at the same time, Alice…

Alice was wearing a red dress that came a little above the knee, it was form fitting but not too tight, it showed off a little cleavage but it wasn't enough to be considered slutty. Jasper had dark jeans on and a form fitting brown t-shirt, and he had a pair of Italian leather dress shoes.

Rosalie was wearing a tight white dress that was about the same length as Alice's dress, she also had a pair of black stiletto heels on, her outfit matched the one Emmett was wearing. He wore a form fitting black shirt with white jeans and black high tops.

And finally… Edward, he was wearing a white shirt that hung onto his body perfectly, it showed off his muscular chest and six pack, he paired it off with a pair of dark grey jeans that almost looked black and complimented his buttock well, and a light grey jacket that was very thin, he then paired that with a pair of grey and black shoes. He was looking very hot, I had to break myself out of the daze I was in.

I looked up and smiled at the Cullen's "Matt and I both want to drink tonight, and since I lost at rock paper scissors…" I paused as I heard Matt chuckle under his breath "I am going to ask one of you nicely to drive me and Matt back home" I finished turning to Alice with pleading eyes.

Alice looked at me and sighed "alright! Ill do it, just stop looking at me like that!" she exclaimed. I smiled at her then ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Well done little sis! You get to have some fun tonight. I missed drunken Bella. She was freaking hilarious." Matt said as I walked towards him, when I got close enough I slapped him on the arm.

"I will beat you at that game one day, just thought you should know." I said as I glared at him.

"You haven't been able to beat me yet, and you're never going to!" he exclaimed cockily.

"Don't under-estimate me brother dearest, remember what happened last time you messed with me before we went clubbing?" I asked knowing we both went home alone that night rather than with a one-night stand like we were planning on doing when we left the house.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry! Wait, are you planning on bringing anyone home tonight?" he asked me, knowing that if I didn't I will need someone to keep me away from the boys because I always feel like having one when I'm drunk.

"I don't really know, I don't think I'm in the mood for it today." I replied honestly.

Matt stared at me, shocked that those words had come out of my mouth "could you repeat that please?" he asked, his eyes open widely as he leaned in to hear me better.

"I said I didn't want to bring anyone home you jackass, its not like I admitted to murdering someone!" I replied, annoyance seeping into my voice.

"Hate to break it to you sis, but this will be the first time you come home alone in a really long time." He said with his hands raised in a surrendering form.

I rolled my eyes and him and turned to the Cullen's "you guys need to stop me if I go to a guy or want to bring one home, I always want to take one home when I'm drunk, so you have to make sure I don't do that please. I always hate when they get clingy the morning after anyways."

They all nodded and I smiled at them "alright then, lets get to the club" I said as we headed towards our cars.

* * *

We got to the club and parked in front of it, this was the hottest club in Chicago, the line was so long, everyone wanted to get in. we walked passed everyone in the line, the Cullen's following Matt and I, we went to the front of the line where the security guard Gary was standing.

"Hey Gary, how you doing man?" Matt asked him, Gary was an old family friend of the family's he was Matt's godfather.

"Mattie, hey man. Have not seen you in a while man, you guys enjoy your time alright?" he replied as he let us pass the red ropes. The club was amazing, there were three floors to it, the ground floor where the tables and dance floor was, the middle floor where the DJ and bands are and where all the lighting and sound is controlled and the third floor was the V.I.P section, we had access to it but it was easier to get people on the ground floor.

Once we found a table me and Matt ordered shots, after getting tipsy I decided I wanted to dance. I grabbed Alice and Rosalie's arms and dragged them to the dance floor, we danced so close and were having so much fun, we didn't even notice that every man in the club was staring at us and all the women were glaring at us.

After dancing for a while we went back to our table. Alice sat on Jaspers lap; Rosalie sat on Emmett's, and I sat on the seat furthest away from Edward, I ordered 3 more shots.

When the waitress cam back with my drinks she handed me a fourth and said it was from a cute guy by the bar, I looked his way and raised the glass to him then drowned It. He seemed to think it was an open invitation to come and talk to me. So not what I was expecting…

"Hi, I'm Daniel" he said with a smile that may have fooled any other girl, but didn't fool me.

I smiled anyways and shook his hand "hi, it nice to meet you Daniel, I'm Bella" I said in a flirty tone and smiled a fake smile that always seemed to work on them.

"The pleasure is all mine Bella," he said as he released my hand.

"So, what exactly brought you all the way over to my table" I asked him with a small smile as I tilted my face to the side.

He smiled and said, "I was just wondering if I could get a pretty girl to dance with me" looking down at me from where he stood.

"I would love to, but I just sat down, maybe sometime later in the night, I just want to catch up with my friends for now" I smiled a smile that I knew made every man want to melt.

"Uh… t-t-that s-s-sounds great" he said staring at me he cleared his throat before he walked away, I turned back towards my drinks and rolled my eyes.

"Men" I muttered as I shook my head and drowned the rest of my shots. I looked up to see the Alice and Rose staring at me as if I had grown a second head. "What?" I asked worried that I had said or done something wrong.

"What is wrong with you, even as a vampire I found that man gorgeous. I mean for a human, that was one good looking piece of man," Rosalie said with a slow shake of her head in the matter-of-a-fact way. Emmett and Edward both growled at that, I understand Emmett but what the hell was up with Edward?

"Yeah Bella, he was really gorgeous, I think we need to test your mental stability." Alice stated, this time Jasper growled along with Edward. Seriously, what the hell is wrong with Edward?

I was broken out of my thought by a light tap on my shoulder; I turned to see a tall, well-muscled man. He was a little tanned and had bright sea green eyes, his hair was dark brown, it looked almost as if it was black. I had to admit, this one was really gorgeous.

"Hi, I'm Aaron. I was wondering if you would like to dance?" he said. I lifted my finger and looked towards Alice and Rose. They were both smirking at me. I smiled back and looked towards Aaron again.

"Hi, I'm Bella and I would love to dance, just give me a minute" I said to him. I smiled the perfect smile as I stood up; he smiled back and nodded. I walked towards Alice and Rose "alright guys, I changed my mind. I'm not drunk yet, but I swear to god if you don't let me go home with this guy I will never speak to you again" I said too low for a human to hear but loud enough for all the vampires to hear.

The girls nodded and smiled and Emmett burst into a fit of laughter, I walked back towards Aaron and smiled, he placed his hand on the small of my back.

"Ready?" he asked with a smile

I heard Edward growl as Aaron placed his hand on my back. I ignored it and nodded towards Aaron "I'm ready now" I told him. He led me to the dance floor, whilst there he was talking. But I wasn't paying attention, there was one thought going through my mind, that thought being…

What the hell is up with Edward?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. That was the first part of the Club scene, i decided to break it down into two parts so that i could post today rather than you having to wait longer for a new chapter. I'll have part two out as soon as i can. Should i include Matt in it? Because idk if you guys want him in the story a lot or not. He is not really a main character in this story, but he is gonna be a main character in the sequel, i already have that one planned. So if you want him in the next chapter tell me in the Reviews. **

**don't forget to R&amp;R **

**xxLordeofthebestxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I have been totally MIA I know, but that was because I have literally been so busy, school is killing me, I have also been dreading writing this chapter because I have no Idea what I'm going to do with it. I know that there are 4 more chapters after this, and then I'm going to do a sequel.**

**If you want to know stuff about the sequel then ask and I will answer whatever doesn't give too much away, I'm not going to wait too long to post it. Just two weeks after this story is done so you guys don't have to wait too long. I plan on finishing this story by the 14th so I will have the sequel up by the 28th!**

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! R&amp;R**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Bella's P.O.V**

We found a space where we can dance on the dance floor, almost half the club was up and dancing Aaron turned me around and we were dancing appropriate to the beat.

This man was truly gorgeous, he was nothing compared to Edward, no one can be as gorgeous as Edward but Aaron was second best. I slid my hand up his arms feeling his muscles flex under my palm, the heat his skin was radiating.

"How about we go get some drinks and wait for the dance floor to empty out a bit," he said into my ear since we couldn't hear each other over the music. I nodded instead of replying not feeling like talking.

We walked to the bar, getting closer to the table "I will have three shots of tequila please" I said and gave the bartender the dazzling smile that took me ages to perfect. He smiled back and handed me my drinks instantly "thank you" I told him in a cheery voice, Aaron ordered scotch, and I walked to the table whilst he waited for his drink, as I arrived I noticed that the Cullen's were all staring at me.

"What?" I asked as I placed my drinks on the table.

"Exactly how far away from the house are we going to have to be, 'cause I don't want to be hearing your… activities for the night" Rosalie said scrunching up her nose in disgust at the thought of hearing us doing it.

I laughed out loud "I don't think you have to be too far, Aaron is really hot but has no personality, which means he would totally suck in bed. It's a shame, such a pretty face going to waste like that." I replied with a shake of my head.

"That's okay Bella, if you don't want him I'm sure there are plenty more in this club." Alice replied with a small smirk as Jasper growled and held her tighter in his lap. I could have sworn I heard Edward growl too, but that must have been my imagination.

"I'm sure there is, I think today I am going to go for a blonde. Blondes are always great in bed, brunettes are good too, but I have noticed that the ones with like really dark hair aren't my type." I replied smirking in Jaspers direction not really thinking about what I said.

Jasper smirked back knowing where I was going with this "I know what you mean, there was this newborn I was with when Maria first took me there, and damn… she was a fucking fire cracker in bed" he said, his accent making it sound even funnier than it is.

It was Alice's' turn to growl this time. Jasper and I both started laughing.

"I think I liked it better when you two weren't friends," she said with a small frown on her face, which just made me laugh harder.

"Sorry Al, but you should really not comment about guys if you're sitting in one's lap. Been there, done that, don't wanna do it again." I said with a small chuckle and shake of my head at the end.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, so I turned around to see Aaron there with a smile on his face.

"Hey, I think the dance floor is less crowded now. How's about we finish our dance?" he asked looking deep into my eyes, thinking the dazzling attempt is going to work on me. Don't these people know that the only person that can dazzle me is Edward?

"Sorry Hun, but maybe another time. I think I'm just going to stay here with my friends." I said with a shrug

He exhaled as if he was exasperated "I don't understand, why can I never seem to pick up a woman!" he exclaimed. He seemed really passionate about it.

"Okay, y'know what?" I said as I turned to face him fully "it's because you are boring, dull, there is no excitement in you, other than your looks you have nothing working for you. So why don't you go get your personality in check before you go and ruin the entire female population with your inability to be fun!" I exhaled exasperation literally seeping off of every word I said.

I heard the Cullen's try to hold in their laughter, but failing miserably at it. I turned to them and gave them a stern look that made them shut up immediately, I smirked at them then turned back to Aaron.

"Why don't you teach me?" he said with a bright smile on his face.

I raised my eyebrow at him. As if saying, "excuse me?"

"Why don't you show me how girls like guys to act, please you have to help me! I'll owe you one!" he pleaded as if he were actually desperate.

I felt bad for him, but I didn't want to spend all day babysitting, so I gave him second best, well… the best if you ask me. I spotted Matt at the bar talking to some girls and smiled. "Come with me" I said as I grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction Matt was. "Hey Matt, this is Aaron. Aaron, this is Matt." I said, pointing to the two of them as I said their names. I turned to look at Matt "he wants to learn how to get girls, he currently has no personality, show him how to do it," I told Matt who smirked and rubbed his hands together. One thing you guys should know about Matt is that he loves to turn boys into men… I know. He is really weird.

I then went back to the table and had some drinks; I dance with Rosalie and Alice. And Aaron by the end of the dancing session I had with the girls, Aaron was on the dance floor with two other girls. I shook my head as we made It back to the table where Matt was smiling proudly.

"Alright my lovely sister, as a thank you for letting do my thing with Aaron. I will challenge you to a drink off, now that you are more adapt to alcohol, it will be more fun than the first time. Plus we got people to do all the driving and putting us to bed crap. So… what do you say? Ready to lose like last time?" he said whilst leaning back in his chair, arms crossed across his chest. The first time he challenged me was after two weeks of living with him and adapting to this lifestyle, I didn't make it past 5 shots. He got to 12 until he couldn't do any more.

"Last time doesn't count, you got more practice than me!" I exclaimed with my arms crossed from where I was standing in front of where he was sitting. "But I accept your challenge, Rosalie will count how many you do and Alice will count how many I do. Deal?" I said turning to the two of them who nodded their heads.

Alice ordered the exact amount of shots we will need, since she saw this coming. We had 25 shots in the middle of the stable. Which means if Matt is consistent, then I will win.

We started the game; me knocking my shots back fast, not thinking about it. That way I could go faster and forget about everything else. I slowed down at 11.

_12_

_13_

I won! I jumped up… stumbled out of my chair and into Alice's arms, I was so relieved I beat Matt; he is never going to live this down.

"Okay, I think it is time to take you two home. You have had enough fun for today" Alice said with a shake of her head.

"But Alice, I haven't gotten my blonde guy yet!" I whining like a child, blame it on the alcohol.

"Edward, would you mind taking her to the car, it would look weird if I did it. Emmet you have to get Matt" she said to the both of them, ignoring what I was saying.

"But Alice i…" my sentence died as I squealed when Edward picked me up taking me by surprise. He carried me bridal style towards the exit. Me, not really being in control at the moment, wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled closer towards him, burying my face at the crook of his neck, his scent surrounding me.

I felt safe in his arms, loved… _at home._

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! don't forget to R&amp;R **

**xxlordeofthebestxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! this chapter was REALLY fun to write, it is PURELY Bella and Edward so that the tension can ease up a bit, hope you enjoy it. i'm not realyy sure when i will update but ill try to do the next chapter soon! don't forget to R&amp;Rxx**

**xxenjoyxx**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

As I took my love into my arms, I felt complete. For the first time in a long time I had felt relieved. Listening to all the thoughts around me about how beautiful my Bella looked just made me crave for her more. My lust for her may actually be overpowering my lust for blood.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face into my shoulder, I held her tighter, afraid that my moment with her will be taken away by someone. As we settled into the car I tried to take her off of my lap and settle her into the seat next to me but she held onto my neck tighter, her head now leaning on my shoulder with her nose to my neck.

She looked up at me and smiled, I was dazzled by her perfect smile, eyes shining, and perfectly aligned teeth on display. There was no place I would rather be right at that moment.

We spent the rest of the ride in each other's arms, my nose buried in her hair, smelling her intoxicating scent.

* * *

We were home from the club and I carried my Bella out of the car and to her room. She turned to me as I settled her on the bed. She was looking intently at my face as if there was something she wanted to say to me. Before I could even ask she was out of the bed and heading to the door of her bedroom.

"Bella what-" my sentence was cut off by her putting her finger on her mouth telling me to be quiet.

She went to the wall next to the door and opened a small hidden part of the wall by sliding a piece of it sideways like you would slide a book across the bookshelf, there was a switch that she flipped and I heard a suctioning sound from within the walls. She returned to the bed after she had closed the hidden part of the wall.

"Why did you really leave" she asked as soon as she sat in front of me "and don't give me that crap about not loving me" she quickly added before I could reply.

I exhaled slowly "I didn't want to leave Bella, I really didn't. You are the single most important thing in my life, I wanted to protect you, protect your humanity. I thought the best way to do that was by being as far away as possible from you"

"No offence love, but that was a pretty shitty idea" she said with a shake of her head.

"I realised that now," I said with a small smile. "I never stopped loving you. Not for a single second did I not regret moving away from you." I said as my smile dropped "you were always on my mind, I think it actually got to a point where I would imagine you and start talking to the imagination as if it were real" I added with a small chuckle.

"I wish you had never left, I wanted you to stay. I wouldn't hate you so much had you not left, I would not have hated you if you had come back for me. But you didn't" my dead heard may have actually broken further from her statement, she had a small frown on her face, her perfectly shaped eyebrows coming closer to the middle of her head.

"You hate me?" I asked with a quiet and sad voice

"No, I don't hate you" she said with a sigh "it would be easier if I did, I keep telling myself I hate you, that I don't need you. But there are so many things that I cant seem to do without thinking about you." She continued looking at her hands that are now set in her lap.

"Like what?" I asked staring at her intently, cataloging everything about her.

"I cant sleep without dreaming about you, I cant drive without thinking about how crazy you would go if you had been in the car with me driving so fast" she replied her voice getting more frustrated the more she spoke "I cant even have sex without thinking about you throughout the whole fucking thing" she added, frustration seeping out of each word.

"Is it bad that I am really happy about that?" I asked trying to brighten up her mood.

"You're an ass" she said with a small laugh. "Sometimes I wish I could just lay in your arms and fall asleep, pretend I was with you before you left" she said as she looked at me in the eye.

"You can do that now," I said as I looked towards the bed.

She sighed "no I can't, if I let you in again, I'm just going to end up regretting it" she replied with a small frown on her face again.

"What makes you think you'll regret it?" I asked a frown forming on my face.

"I know ill regret it because I will be just as heartbroken when you leave again, maybe even more this time because I will be blaming myself for being stupid enough to cave in" she said with a shake of her head refusing to meet my eyes as I stare at her.

"Bella, unless you ask me to leave, I am here to stay. I will do everything in my power to ensure that you have everything you want" I said, as I got closer to her on the bed.

I pulled her into my arms and leaned back so that my head was against the headboard, she rested her head on my chest, her arm coming across my stomach as my arms wrap around her.

She pulled her head off my chest to look at me "are you going to be here when I wake up?" she asked licking her lips

"if you want me to be here I will be" I replied, my eyes following the movement of her tongue against her full lips.

I leaned forward slightly, as if by instinct.

"I guess I will see you in the morning" she whispered as she leaned in closer.

We were getting closer and closer until our noses were touching, the intoxicating smell of her hair reached me and I inhaled deeply, this is the moment I have been waiting so patiently for…

* * *

**IM SORRY! i was gonna write the end where they kiss but then realised that the whole point of the next chapter would be ruined if they kissed so... sorry but not too sorry. hope you guys enjoyed that, i loved writing Bella and Edward moments instead of the usual. tell me what you guys think of it :). R&amp;R please.**

**xxLordeofthebestxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry i haven't updated in forever! i have no idea what i want to do next with the story, but i figured it out... i think. hope you like this chapter, nothing really big happens but its just to fill in for the next chapter, build up tension and all that jazz. **

**R&amp;R**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

Our faces were so close yet so far. I wanted to kiss him. I know I did, but I knew that if I were sober at the moment we wouldn't be in this situation. So I pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry" I told him, seeing the look of pain and disappointment flash in his eyes and across his angelic feature "I probably wont remember this tomorrow, and I don't want to give you hope and then take it away. I'm not that kind of person"

"I understand Bella, but I don't get why you won't just let me love you again. Why do you keep pulling away?" he asked, his beautiful topaz colored eyes shining with love and a bit of pain.

"Because Edward, you left. Even if you didn't want to, you were still able to look me in the face and tell me that you didn't love me. You left and didn't even bother to think about what you leaving might have done to me. You took my best friend away from me; you took my family away from me. There is nothing you can say or do that will change the fact that you and me… are over" I told him, anger building in me at the fact that he thought he could just apologize and everything will be back to the way they used to be.

I'm not that girl anymore, that girl who was forgiving and shy, nothing ever worked for her. I'm the girl that goes after what she wants and gets it. I say and do whatever I want, and no one; especially not a boy that literally shattered my heart into a billion pieces can bring back what is already lost.

"Bella, I'm not going to leave you again, I swear. I will do everything in my power to make sure that you can trust me." He said with such sincerity that I almost believed him.

"If I asked you to, at this moment, right now to change me, turn me into a vampire… would you?" I asked him, looking at him straight in the eye.

"I-I-I don't… Bella you have a… I can't… think about Matt, what would he do without you?" he struggled with his words. I was disgusted, here he was asking me to forgive him when really nothing has changed in our relationship, and everything is exactly the way it was in Forks. What's to keep him from leaving me again?

I stood up and walked towards the door, I opened it and stood behind it "I think you should leave now" I told him, not looking in his direction.

"Bella no-" he started

"Edward, I'm really not in the mood to talk to you, so can you leave so that I can sleep and forget this ever happened" I said to him, not interested in what he is gonna say to try and convince me that he should stay.

He sighed and walked towards the door, I closed it after him once he had left, I turned off the sound proofing, and got into bed.

* * *

I woke up to Matt shaking me, holding my nose closed, poking my eyes, god he was annoying in the morning.

"What the hell did we do last night?" I groaned at the early morning sun poking through my window. I tried to recall anything that happened the night before, but all that I could remember were two good looking men and dancing with Alice and Rosalie.

"I'm not too sure, I think we both got too drunk. Why don't you go freshen up, I'll make us some pancakes" Matt said as we both got off of my bed, him heading downstairs and me heading to the bathroom.

After a nice shower and my usual morning routine, I was fresh as new. No hangover due to the drink we had before our crazy clubbing. I made my way downstairs wearing my black skinny jeans and a white tank top.

"Good morning again Bells" Matt said cheerfully.

"Morning" I replied just as cheerful. "I wonder if there are any of the Cullen kids at home" just as the words were out of my mouth Alice, Emmet and Jasper walked into the house.

"Morning humans!" said Emmet which made Matt and I laugh.

"Morning Em" we replied in unison

"Do you guys want to join us for breakfast?" I asked

"Umm… Bells, we can't eat, remember?" Emmet told me as if talking to a five year old.

"I know Emmet," I said with a roll of my eyes "you can have blood whilst we eat pancakes," I said "god that sounds gross" I added under my breath.

I walked towards the refrigerator, there were 4 switched next to where the fridge was; I flipped the second and the last one, a small cabinet opened from inside the wall, there were bottled filled with all kinds of animal blood, it was kept in the perfect condition so that it tasted as good as new.

"Pick your poison," I said as I walked away from the cabinet. The Cullens walked towards the cabinet each taking a bottle and we all sat around the counter eating and drinking.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school" asked Alice

"Aren't you?" I replied

"Its sunny" she answered my question. I nodded my head in understanding; today was a very sunny day, which is strange because it is usually cloudy this time of the year.

"I usually skip school after a day of heavy drinking, in case I have a bad hangover, but normally its because I don't feel like going" I answered her back.

"I don't remember what happened yesterday," Matt told them.

"Me either, but I remember there being good looking guys and me you and Rose dancing" I said to Alice

After Alice filled us in on what happened last nigh I started laughing.

"Ha! I beat Matt at a drinking game" I said to myself, I then turned to him "so… loser, how does it feel to be the light weight of the household?" I asked him, cockiness in my every word.

"Oh be quiet, you just got luck, we will see who wins next time"

We spent a few hours talking and having fun, me teasing Matt, playing a few games, shooting a few rounds.

* * *

It was Later in the evening, and the Cullen's were at our house, well, most of them were.

Jasper and Emmet were in the game room with Matt, and Rosalie and Alice were with me in my room drinking blood and talking.

"Emmett won't stop talking about how hot you look and how much you've changed, he also seems to spend the majority of his time playing with your brother in that damned game room" Rosalie huffed as she took a big gulp of blood "I swear we haven't done it in ages" she whines

"Yeah, I know. It's been like that for me and Jasper is getting really annoying," responded Alice, her face tightening in annoyance.

"Why don't you guys do something about it?" I asked, not really knowing what it was like to be in a relationship myself, I resorted to my usual ways of getting a guy to notice you.

"Like what?" they asked in unison.

"Um, if they aren't paying any attention to you, then get the attention from someone else" I said halfheartedly knowing they won't go for it, I shrugged and started playing with the pillow on my lap.

"That sounds like a good idea, but who would we get the attention from?" asked Rose.

I laughed out loud, the thought of Rosalie Hale not knowing how to get a guys attention was quite funny. "Seriously? You guys get the attention of every boy in school every time you walk into a room. All you have to do is smile and they'll come running after you," I told the two of them with a shake of my head.

"That may be true Bella, but we haven't 'Flirted' in like 60 years. We have been with those two lug heads for so long that I don't even remember what it is like to talk to a boy that isn't part of my family," said Alice with a sigh.

"That Is why you have me, my dear friends… it is time I teach you a few of the Bella ways," I then spent a few hours talking to them about what they can say and how they can act. After a few test runs and a few embarrassing attempts, they got the idea and started doing it right.

After our enjoyable weekend I was not looking forward to school, but unfortunately I had no control over the fact that I had it the next day, so I bid them all goodnight and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day started off Normal, me getting up, getting ready, eating breakfast, going to school early, and listening to music in the parking lot. It was when the Cullens arrived that my day got interesting.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, i think there is gonna be some drama with Emmet/Rosalie and Alice/Jasper next. and you will find out why Stewart wasn't with them at the club. and i may have Edwards P.O.V next, what do you guys think?**

**xxLordeOfTheBestxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry i havent updated in so long, the next chapter is the final chapter, the sequal will be coming out in April but i'll post the intro after the next chapter. Hope you like it R&amp;R **

**xxLordeOfTheBestxx**

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

The Cullens stepped out of their cars, and the second Alice and Rosalie came out there was a deafening silence. Rosalie was wearing skin-tight black skinny jeans that were ripped from the front, and black leather boots that came up just below the knee, she had a nice white shirt on and her hair was down in its natural beauty, whereas Alice was wearing a pair of long black tights, with short ankle boots, she had a long shirt, with a thin brown belt on her hips, their clothes weren't showing any skin, but they looked good enough to catch everyone's attention. The two of them didn't seem phased by the extra attention as they made their way towards me, not even sparing Jasper and Emmet a second glance, I knew they were taking my suggestion seriously, I just didn't expect them to actually do it.

"Looking good ladies!" I said as I threw them a smile. I knew what they were doing; I also knew that it would end with all of us needing to be miles away from the house, most probably.

"Thanks Bells," they replied as we made our way into the school building, I hadn't seen Stewart at the club, they had an emergency football practice and therefore he couldn't make it, so imagine my surprise when, out of all the guys staring after us, he was the one with the guts to walk up to us and actually speak.

"You three look absolutely stunning," he said as he gave us his 'charming' smile. I could only imagine what was going through his mind, Edward must be having a tough time today, and I winced when I thought of him.

"We know," all three of us replied at the same time, we then walked around him and continued walking towards our class, it was how most of the day was spent, us occasionally getting stopped by a guy in the halls. It was lunchtime now and Alice and Rosalie were in the bathroom fixing up their makeup, I walked up to the Cullen's table and plopped myself down on the chair next to Emmet.

"You guys know that they are doing this to get your attention, right? You have been so into getting back into the flow of things with me and getting to know Matt that you haven't really been giving them the attention they need, so they figured if they can't get your attention, then they'll get attention from other people," I mumbled, low enough for them to hear me, and no one else. I looked up to see both Jasper and Emmett's eyes widen, I nodded my head and gave them a small, sad smile. It was true, the only way you could get a man to notice you is by trying to make them jealous, unless they aren't the jealous type, in that case you just go out and tell them that you want attention, nothing but bluntness. Just as I was about to tell them to get their heads out of the asses, Rosalie and Alice walk into the cafeteria, all heads turn in their direction, including Jasper and Emmett's, but they didn't sit at their usual table, instead they sat at the table where all the football players are. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but judging by Jasper and Emmett's suddenly very angry mood, it wasn't pretty.

They both stood up at the same time when one of the players put his hand on Rosalie's arm, they marched up to the girls and threw them over their shoulders, they then walked straight out of the backdoor of the cafeteria, it let to the student's parking lot. I let out a small chuckle, _men… you can't live with them, and you can't live without them._

* * *

Edward's P.O.V

The rest of the school day went by in a blur, my brother's had their mates to take care of, whilst I got to watch as my mate got hit on and I couldn't do anything about it. I knew that it was going to be hard being near her and not being able to touch her, or tell her how much I loved her, but I didn't think it would be this hard, this exhausting trying to fight the urge to stay near her at all times.

I walked into the house after school was over to see my whole family sitting in the dining room, all looking sad and stiff.

"What's going on?" I asked as I tried to read their thoughts, but they were all blocking me out.

"Why don't you sit down?" Esme said as she nervously glanced at Carlisle. I took a seat next to her and looked up at him expectantly.

"We have to move again, son. People at the hospital had gotten too suspicious, I need to leave before someone connects the dots," Carlisle said as he looked at me nervously, I didn't know how to react, I knew this was the perfect time to leave, before Bella and Matt got too attached to us, but the thought of leaving her again just when I got her back pained me too much, I didn't want to leave, but I knew it was the only way to keep her safe from turning into… Me. I didn't reply, I simply nodded, not trusting my voice enough to say anything.

"Don't worry Edward, we will tell Bella, and it will be different this time, we can keep in touch with her," Rosalie said, even though her thoughts tell me just how much she was going to miss seeing my beautiful angel. I didn't bother waiting for something to happen, I simply ran up to my room and started to pack my things.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

The house was strangely quiet when I got home, usually Emmett or Jasper is in here playing in the game room or watching TV. Whatever they were going must be really distracting if it kept them from playing video games. I was brought out of my musings when I heard the door open and close, I turned to see Rosalie walk in, her face looking sad and angry at the same time.

"We have to leave again," she said brokenly, "someone at the hospital got too suspicious, Carlisle says we need to go before they could connect the dots" she continues, looking so sad. I didn't know what to say, I wasn't surprised, I knew this day would come, I knew that there was no way the Cullen's were going to be here for the rest of my life, but I was still sad, it was so fun whilst they were here, it felt like we were constantly happy.

"I can still keep in touch with you guys, you can call, and visit, just because you are leaving, doesn't mean we will never see each other again," I told her, as I walked up to her and gave her a hug, I felt her relax into my arms. I know Rosalie doesn't like physical contact, which is why I felt happy that she was allowing me to get so close to her.

"Yeah, I guess you are right, I have to go pack now, Carlisle wants to leave as soon as possible," she said as she turned around and walked out of the house. I knew that this time was different, this time I had a warning, I know that they are leaving because they have to, and I also know that I cant be here when they do leave. So I grabbed my phone and texted Matt to meet me at the airport, packing both our bags after I sent it.

"_Meet me at the airport, we are going to visit dad"_

* * *

**Thoughts? The sequel should be posted on April 4th if not sooner, so make sure you check that out. R&amp;R**

**xxLordeOfTheBestxx **


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright guys, hope you like this last chapter for _this_ story, i already posted the intro to the sequel so if you could go check that out, that would be great! R&amp;R **

**xxLordeOfTheBestxx**

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

I didn't really remember the flight to Forks, there were so many thoughts going through my head that the only time I actually realised we were here was when we had parked in front of Charlie's house, and that was only because he came running at us and wrapped us in a massive hug. I hadn't been used to the Cullen's in my life yet, which I am thankful for, I would have suffered more had I forgiven Edward and then he had to leave, but my life is definitely not going to be the same now that they were back, I had forgiven them all… Even Edward, well, not fully anyways, I was partially there with him. But the rest of them no longer had this dark hatred dedicated to their names, and now, I was sure I was never going to see them again, they would make sure I wasn't to run into them, even if it were by accident.

"You alright Bells?" Charlie asked as he scrubbed his beard with his left hand, we were all gathered in his TV room, and by all I mean Matt, Charlie, Sue (Charlie's very serious girlfriend) and Seth.

"Yeah dad, I've just had a rough day," I replied, trying to put a smile on my face, it was true… I was emotionally drained, I didn't know if I should be glad that the Cullen's were out of my life or sad that I will never see them again, I know they said we could stay in touch but something about the way they said goodbye gave me the feeling that that might not be true.

"Well, you could always go to bed, your room is ready, Matt's room is also ready but something tells me he doesn't want to sleep," Charlie commented, I looked over my shoulder and smiled, a real smile, something I hadn't done all day.

Matt was leaning against the counter in the kitchen talking to Emily, when I say talking, I mean flirting, Emily was a werewolf, like Seth and Jacob, but Jacob imprinted on her a year ago and they had been inseparable since. He always got mad when we visited Forks because it meant Matt was going to flirt with her as much as he can.

"No, I'm okay for now. But I think I might be able to convince Matt to go on a hike in the woods with me tomorrow," I said as I looked back at him, every time we come to visit dad, we would go to the woods and spend so much time there, I took him to the meadow, he took me to this river near it, and he showed me how to climb mountains, how to hunt, we literally spent ages there. But there was this one time where I kept feeling someone look at me, but there was no one there. Charlie nodded, knowing we both needed it, it was something the two of us used to relax… weird, I know, but there was this pull to the woods, and it gets stronger each year.

We spent the rest of the time catching up, with Matt trying to get my mind off of the Cullen's. I knew he was hurting as well, it was there in his eyes, the lack of sparkle that always existed there gave It away, but he always was the one that could cope better with tough emotional situations.

* * *

It was the day after we arrived in Forks, we all woke up early so that we could have a family breakfast before Charlie had to go to the station, you would think that having a cop for a father would make Matt and I think twice about how we spend most of our nights but no, apparently we really like to be stubborn. Today was the day that Matt and I were going to spend in the woods, I had talked him into it, it wasn't as if there was nothing else to do, but we both needed to release the pent up emotions and if I stay around people that are too happy to be human at the moment, I will snap and end up either drinking Forks alcohol collection and get arrested for public intoxication, or I would just… sleep with Forks high school male population.

"I missed this, we don't spend nearly enough time doing this." Matt said as we walked further into the woods, I nodded, not trusting myself to speak, there was that feeling again, the small tug in the back of my neck that told me someone was watching me, except now it was more intense, stronger than I had felt it last time. I knew something was wrong, it was the only thing that would explain why the mark on my wrist was hurting me so badly. I heard a sound from behind me that made me freeze, my head whipping in its direction.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Matt, making him stiffen, he knew I only freaked out when it was really necessary, and right now, I could tell that my voice was in pure freak out mode.

"No, it was probably just an animal or something," he said trying to calm me down, I looked at him and shook my head, I knew what an animal would be like, this wasn't one.

"No actually, it really isn't an animal… or something," said a voice that I recognized all too well. I turned slowly to see the woman that had haunted my nightmares for so long.

"Victoria," I whispered, he red, fiery hair tumbling over her shoulders, she looked as menacing as she always had, there was nothing that could have calmed me down at the moment, she was the only thing I was truly afraid of, because just by surviving, she managed to turn my life upside down and inside out.

"Hello my dear, I came here to get me revenge, mate for mate remember?" She asked as she stepped forward. Matt, being the overprotective idiot that he was, charged towards her, thinking he could distract her long enough for me to run, but she just threw him at full strength onto a tree, I could hear his bones break, his… everything bleed. I winced at the thought of the amount of pain he was in at the moment, but before I could dwell on that thought, Victoria was in front of me, the menacing smirk back on her face. "I want him to suffer just as much as I have to without my James!" She exclaimed, waiting for me to run, I snapped, because Edward doesn't care what happens to me, he doesn't care about me.

"I'm not his mate, he left me, remember? He left me to protect my humanity, so go ahead, kill me, there isn't anything you could do that would make my life any easier or harder, and I can assure you, there isn't anything you could do to me that would make his life any worse," I told her, angrily, I knew this was the end so I might as well have tried to stop it.

"Then I might as well give him something he never wanted," she replied as she bent forward and sunk her teeth into my neck, I could feel the venom course into my bloodstream, blazing hot fire lighting my inside, before I could even shout in pain, she was gone, and I was tumbling to the ground, this was my life now, the fire burning inside of me was more intense than anything else I could have ever felt. This was my end.

**The End.**

* * *

**So... Sorry? But not really, go check out the sequel. R&amp;R**

**xxLordeOfTheBestxx**


End file.
